Do You Believe in Magic
by Winder
Summary: Aster was never one to believe in fairies and trolls, at least not until he met the drop dead sexy Fury, a guy with the ability of flight, shape shifting, and control over lightning. Without warning or choice he's thrown into a world of psycho family members, danger, magic, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own RotG/HtTYD

**Summary:** Aster was never one to believe in fairies and trolls, at least not until he met the drop dead sexy Fury, a guy with the ability of flight, shape shifting, and control over lightning. Without warning or choice he's thrown into a world of psycho family members, danger, magic, and love.

Do You Believe in Magic

Chapter 1

"I'm telling you it's legit!" Jack said, grinning from ear to ear as the older male sighed while he turned the lock to close up his store for the night.

"For the last time Jack," Aster muttered as he pocketed the keys and turned back to face his little brother, "that stuff is a bunch of hogwash, none of it is real."

"Aw come on Aster!" Jack nearly whined as he waved his hands in the air in an over dramatic fashion of exasperation. "Where's your sense of magic and mystery?"

"It died along with my sense of humour." The older male grumbled as he threw an arm around the boy's neck before he started dragging him away from the store front. "Now come on, I need to get you home in time for bed. You've still got school in the morning."

"Oh wait! Wait!" Jack exclaimed while he squirmed out of his brothers hold before folding his hands together as if he was about to get down on his knees and prey. "Can I please just go back and say good night to Hiccup?"

"Hiccup?" Aster repeated while he stared down at the boy who just seemed to be glowing while he nodded his head so quickly Aster was surprised that his head didn't fall off. Not without giving a long sigh did Aster even bother glancing at the store that was only a few doors down from his own and just passed one of his favourite clothing shops. Turning his attention back to Jack he rolled his eyes when he noticed the boy had pulled out his infamous puppy dog lock and waved him off.

"Sure, just make it quick."

Jack didn't even seem to waste a second before he had turned on his heels and dashed down the short street and threw the door open. He was gone before Aster could blink and for some reason or another he couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he took his time in getting to the store.

As much as Jack bugged and annoyed the hell out of him, he wouldn't trade his little brother for anyone else or anything else. Still though, as he drew closer to the store he couldn't help but frown upon staring at the covered windows and thick wooden door. He'd always thought that this store front was one of the oddest ones, it was old and in need of being remodelled for years, and until just two weeks ago it had been completely empty. It seemed like these people had shown up out of nowhere and their shop had been bought, set up, and opened in record time. Their opening day had been yesterday, and Aster had been floored over the fact of how many people he knew both personally and customer wise who fell for the cheap antics and voodoo nonsense. He'd tried forbidding Jack from going, but the boy was stubborn and, as it was made obvious with his bleached white hair, in a rebellious stage. Jack had slipped out when Aster had ducked into the back for two seconds to grab a costumer's order and than hadn't returned for hours.

Staring up at the heavy drapes that filled the windows and blocked off the view of the inside Aster couldn't help the hairs on the back of his neck from standing on end as he glared at the deep purple fabric. He almost couldn't shake the feeling that even if this place was another fake hippy dippy store, there was something about it that just didn't feel right. Something that he couldn't seem to shake no matter how many time he had passed this place in the past and still seemed to stay with it even when occupied. His eyes glanced over to the glowing neon sign, rereading over the words like he had so many times since it had opened just the day before. He wondered how they still managed to get people to come in as he read over the roughly scripted writing that was coloured pure black and a matching deep purple like the drapes.

_**House of Lies**_

They were admitting to their fraud right out in the open, and instead of ignoring it as the trick that it was, people had the mouth on them to call it 'cute' and 'clever'.

Aster couldn't stop himself from jumping when the door was opened again, this time, instead of Jack walking out, it was a large man he didn't recognize.

The man was tall, taller than Aster, with broad shoulders and short blond hair with bright red at the tips. His sharp yellow eyes glanced over at the other shop owner through a hooded gaze before he reached into the pocket of his leather jack and pulled out both a lighter and a fresh cigarette. Turning his attention solely to the objects in his hands he lit the white stick before pocketing his lighter and leaning against the wall almost lazily. It was only than that he turned his attention to Aster as he gave him a half smirk while taking a long drag.

"You debating on going in?"

Wrinkling his noes up at the very thought Aster narrowed his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I run the deli and bakery next door, I have no time for you voodoo nonsense."

The man simply shrugged though, turning back to his cig for a moment before blowing the smoke out in the others direction.

"Than why wait out here? You're scaring customers off with that ugly mug of yours." He chuckled, leaving Aster fuming in place.

"And I'm sure you attract them in hordes hm?" He snapped as the guy just chuckled again, his shoulders shaking slightly with the movement as he shook his head.

"Nah, I leave that to Fury to draw them in." He said simply, taking in another breath and filling his lungs easily with the poisonous smoke.

Aster raised a brow at that as he shifted his weight over to one foot, wondering briefly what was taking Jack so long before his curiosity got the best of him.

"Fury?"

"He's the owner." The man supplied, turning his gaze towards the dying light and letting the smoke slip passed his lips. "Surprised he hasn't stopped by and introduced himself yet. I'm sure he's going to be one of your regulars. The guys a sucker for his little brother and Hic sure loves his sweets. Probably doesn't help that you guys are rumoured to have the best cod sandwiches either."

Blocking out almost all of the information he was just told Aster held onto the bit that interested him the most.

"Hic? Is that short for Hiccup by any chance?" He asked, tilting his head forward slightly as the man's eyes narrowed in on him.

As he pushed himself away from the wall Aster suddenly realized just how much bigger the smoker was than him as his body seemed to fill up the whole doorway. He refused to take a step back however, standing still as the man advanced toward him.

"And how would you know?"

His voice came out in a low hiss and Aster found his shoulders hunching as he shifted one of his feet behind him, getting ready to fight if worse came to worse.

"Jack was talking about saying goodbye to some kid named Hiccup. I just thought..."

"Jack!" The man suddenly shouted, a smile blooming over his face as he let out a burst of laughter.

His sudden mood change through Aster off guard, his mouth falling open while his brows drew together before an arm was thrown around his shoulders and he was pulled in tightly.

"You're that little hellens brother!?" The man grinned, not seeming to notice how close the burning end of his cig was getting to the man's face. "That kid is a load of laughs, Hiccup just adores him." He said with a chuckle as he finally let the other go so he could pull the stick from his mouth for a moment, never once breaking eye contact as he pointed his cigaret wielding hand at Aster, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Don't think Fury's to fond of him though, you should see the way he watches Jack when he's here. Keeps a sharp eye on those two every second of the day."

"Really?" Aster muttered, not sure what else he should say as he briefly wondered just how close these two were. Maybe he should be keeping an eye out too...

"Names Hookfang by the way." The stranger put in, shoving a hand out as he tilted his head to the side while he waited for Aster to take the offer. "You must be the pain in the ass older brother Aster that Jack is always going on about, unless there's another brother we don't know about."

"Nope," Aster sighed as he took the offer, not bothering to comment on the name as he shook Hookfang's hand, "that would be me."

It was nice to know that, that was how Jack introduced him to strangers, it made him feel all fuzzy inside and full of pride. Hookfang, Fury, and Hiccup though? Who was naming these people?

"Bye Hiccup! See ya tomorrow!"

Aster's eyes were drawn to the door once more as it was opened to reveal the one he was waiting for. Jack's smile was huge as he turned back to his brother with a light in his eyes that the older male had never seen before. Pressing his lips tightly together Aster couldn't help but wonder if he was going to have to scare the shit out of his little brother with the birds and the bees conversation that he had skipped out on when the boy was younger and should have been told.

"Oh, hey Hookfang, you heading home?" Jack asked as he was pulled in to the bigger man's side easily when an arm was thrown over his shoulders, draping across them like a huge boa constrictor.

"Not yet kiddo, still have some stuff I've got to do before I leave." Hookfang grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair while Aster's eyes narrowed, not sure if the action was inappropriate or not.

When Jack just laughed though and slipped under his arm to join his brother he decided the man meant nothing by it was he went back to his smoke and turned his gaze up to the deep blue of the sky.

"See you've meet Bunny though, isn't he just like how I described?" Jack smirked while Aster gave him a whack to the back of his head, drawing back Hookfang's attention, a smirk pulling at his lips at the stupid nickname and making him chuckle.

"He's every bit the kill joy, stick in the mud, grump you said he was."

"Thanks." Aster deadpanned as he glared down at Jack who simply smiled back up at him. "You ready to go now Frostbite?" He asked while Jack nodded his head.

"Yup." He grinned, turning his attention back to Hookfang as he gave the giant male an overly enthusiastic wave. "See ya tomorrow Hook!" He called as they started to walk away.

Hookfang simply chuckled though, giving a much smaller wave as he dropped his cig to the ground, crushing it under his foot before he turned back into the store.

When they had walked down the street a little bit more Aster let out a long sigh before he shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his jacket to hide them from the biting cold.

"I don't want you going back there Jack."

The boy seemed to come to a sudden halt as his mouth fell open and his head turned around so quickly to stare at Aster he was almost surprised his neck didn't snap. The older male grabbed the back of his hood though and yanked him forward so they could continue to walk down the street.

"Don't give me that look. You know how I feel about people like that. They're a bunch of freaks and lairs."

"No their not Aster." Jack huffed with a roll of his eyes as he too shoved his hands into the pouch of his hoodie. "They're really nice people if you would just get to know them."

"Ya, well I don't want to get to know them, and I don't want you to either, so stop hanging around with them. That's just trouble waiting to happen." Aster grumbled while Jack stuck out his tongue childishly.

"You can't stop me from going."

"You wanna bet?" Aster smirked as he glanced down at the smaller male who only glared back up.

After a moment Jack just turned back to the front, holding his head held high as he quickened his pace.

"Whatever, I'll just see Hic at school anyways. He's starting there tomorrow and I've already agreed to how him around and introduce him to some people I know. And who knows, maybe we'll hangout at his house and all of them will be there."

"Jack." His tone was warning but Jack simply shot him a side smirk before he turned his gaze forward once more, his nose lifting in the air in victory as he continued on his march home.

Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle Aster rubbed at his eyes tiredly before throwing his hands in the air while Jack snickered, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Fine. Have it your way than, but if you're going to be hanging out with this kid than I want to at least get to meet him."

"So you're saying he can come over!?" Jack questioned, jumping in excitement as he grabbed a hold of Aster's arm and almost violently shook him. "For real!?"

Snatching the boy's hand and pulling him off Bunny nodded his head as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and forced him to calm down.

"Yes, besides, at the rate your going with this kid I'm afraid I might have to set up a wedding or something." Aster said, watching as Jack's face lit up bright red, words dying on his tongue as he tried to force them out.

"I-I don't, pfft, what are you talking about?" He stuttered while a smirk worked it's way over the man's face.

"Don't bother trying to hide it Frostbite. It's pretty obvious to see. I can see it clear as day and I haven't even see you two together."

Jack winched slightly as his hand moved up to rub at the back of his head in the most sheepish manner he could think of.

"Um, you don't think that maybe Fury noticed do you?"

"I think he'd have to be an idiot not to." Aster said, snickering at the horrified look that came across his brother's face.

"Oh god he's gonna kill me." The boy groaned as he dropped his head in his hands.

"Hey," Aster cooed as he gently nudged the boy with his elbow, "if he tries I'll get him first alright?"

"Thanks, that's comforting." Jack sassed, sneering at his older brother playfully before receiving another whack to the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Believe in Magic

Chapter 2

Aster hummed softly to himself as he continued to carefully decorate the cookies that sat across his counter. They were finely cooked molasses cookies, something he was told was Hiccup's favourite that moment before Jack ran out the door. Now Aster might not have agreed with the kids older brother, but he also didn't believe in not being a good host. If Hiccup was going to be coming over for dinner tonight he wanted to make sure that he put his best foot forward and at the very least gave the kid a nice meal. After all anyone who knew him knew what a hopeless case he made with small talk to teenagers.

Finishing the last touch up across the deep brown tops he nodded his head with a small smile pulling at his lips. They really did look cute if he had to say so. He'd carefully shaped them into little bats, in celebration of the newly started Halloween month, with little wings and fangs and glowing red eyes.

His gaze moved to the front of the shop however when he heard his bell let out a soft chime through the store, allowing him to know that someone had entered. He could feel his smile grow wider upon seeing one of his favourite regulars walk in, stifling a soundless yawn, their golden coloured eyes barely able to stay open. With a small chuckle he ducked into the back, quickly snatching the already made order off the steal counter before moving back through the swinging door and to the cash. The shorter man was already standing there, nearly sleeping against the counter as his wild blond hair stuck up this way and that.

"Good morning Sandy." He said, snickering softly when the man seemed to jump, as if he just realized that Aster was there. "Long night?"

Sandy just nodded his head, being unable to speak since he was born as he signed to the man about the hard night that he'd just had, or few nights since he had been working for the pasted two weeks non stop.

It was at times like these that Aster was really glad that he hadn't decided to go into the field of medication, sure it was a noble trade, but he could not imagine the kind of work the poor guy did week after week. Specializing in surgery and working the ER while being completely understaffed sounded like a nightmare to him, and seemed to be one too. Still sometimes Sandy would come in beaming, his eyes bright as he would sign to Aster about his night and what had happened.

Today didn't seem to be one of those days though and Aster could only hand the man his things before allowing him to walk off and get some much needed rest.

As he waved the other man away he took a quick look around his store, trying to see if there was anything that needed to be done. Other than Sandy, and a few others that would rarely stagger in this early in the morning, he was pretty much dead. Not that he minded to much, he would always be running his ass off come lunch so he appreciated the quieter moments in order to see what he could fix up of renew in order to keep his place tip top. After all, as much as he wished it would keep itself clean, nothing was going to get done if he didn't do it.

When he decided that maybe it was time to clear out the shelves and give them a good dusting, maybe even a few coatings of polish to keep it in good shape, he headed towards his sink and knelt down to get his supplies.

The moment he'd open the cupboard door though the bell went off again, warning him of a new customer while he quickly grabbed what he needed.

Standing back up he placed the items on the small counter before him before turning around to face whoever had come in.

"Hi may I help..."

The words died on his tongue, retreating back to his throat as if a curse had been put on him to keep them from tumbling out.

Standing just inside his doors was the most beautiful, handsome, sexy... he couldn't even find the words to describe the stranger as the only thought able to enter his mind was...

Wow.

They were dressed simply, wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a plain button up, short sleeved shirt that was as black as their hair. His eyes were a mixture of green and yellow, seeming to merge together to create a soul sucking toxin colour that had Aster frozen to the spot as a nearly invisible smile pulled at the strangers lips. His hair was longer than Aster's, just managing to brush passed his toned shoulders and lightly tickle his collarbone. His jaw was squared, but almost delicate enough not to be noticed and sharp enough to cut. The rising sun rays were hitting his sun-kissed skin at just the perfect angles that if Aster hadn't known any better he would have thought the man was a gift from the gods being dropped off at his doorsteps.

Unable to help himself he allowed a smirk slide over his lips as his eyelids hooded and his voice came back with a soothing nip that he was told was like velvet on the ears.

"May I help you?"

He wanted to drop his head on the counter the moment the words slipped passed his lips as the man made his way further into the store.

That was coming off way to strong. Over the passed few years he'd been way to busy running the place and taking care of Jack, which in itself was a full time thing, he'd barely gotten any time to mingle and flirt, or even go out an meet someone. He didn't even know if this guy was gay or not and here he was going at it like a sugar addict in a candy store.

"Maybe."

Oh god, even his voice was amazing.

Aster forced himself to snap out of it as he straightened up, switching from a smirk to a customer appropriate smile as he placed his hand on the counter.

"Well what are you looking for? Maybe I could give you some ideas." He said, trying his best to remain professional when the god like being drew closer, nearly blinding him with pure perfection.

"I was told you're the best eatery in town." The man smiled, and oh good god was that smile blinding. "I thought I'd come see for myself if it was true or not and grab something I could eat for lunch today at work."

Nodding his head dumbly Aster almost forgot to use his words as he quickly snapped shut his agap mouth and closed his eyes tightly for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Right um, well, ah, wh-what do you like?"

Well wasn't this going well for a first impression? First he was the 'coming on to strong' jackass, and now he was the 'ohmygod I can't stop stuttering' school girl.

The stranger, who he was going to permanently name Mr. Sexy in his head, didn't seem to mind though as he just chuckled, the sound itself nearly making Aster melt.

Holy shit, he'd really been out of the game far to long hadn't he?

Making a mental note to force himself to go out more now that Jack was in high school, he turned his full attention to whatever Mr. Sexy was going to say next.

"Well, I'm a big fan of fish." He said as his unholy gaze glanced up at the board above the others head for a moment before locking with the endless forest and swallowing it whole. "What do you have in that category?"

"Well, I have salmon, cod, and eel..." When the man shot back some as if the word itself had done physical harm Aster raised a brow and watched as the man tried to collect himself again. "So I guess that ones a no."

"Yeah, sorry." Mr. Sexy muttered, a light blush colouring over his cheeks that he tried to play off as he fixed his shirt. "Just, um, not a fan."

Nodding his head in understanding Aster leaned his elbows on the counter as he cocked his head to the side while an involuntary smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Don't worry. They don't bite." He chuckled before the man smirked back down at him.

"Do you?"

"Only if I'm asked."

The moment he realized the words leaving his mouth he wish he could have snatched them back and gave them a good scolding for slipping out. It was to late now though and all he could do was watch and wait for the others reaction and see what would happen.

To his surprise, and relief, Mr. Sexy's smile didn't waver, instead even seeming to get bigger as he placed his hands in his pockets and hooded his gaze.

"I might have to take you up on that."

Oh. Shit. Holy mother of all things bright and colourful the guy was actually...! He was really playing along! He was actually flirting back! This day would go down in history as the luckiest day of Aster's life to find such a guy!

But for now work.

Yeah, work.

Coughing in order to break the silence he had created while he was off in his own little world Aster straightened himself out again as he moved over to his sandwich counter, the dark haired beauty following his every step on the other side.

"So do you have any preferences or do you just want me to...?"

"Tall, ruggedly handsome, rough but good at heart tough guy, green eyes, square j..."

"I meant sandwich wise!" Aster shot out quickly, scoffing at the others grin as he couldn't help but smile at him coyly. "We could discuss those later, maybe after work?"

"I'm off at 10." Mr. Sexy said, seeming relaxed as he watched while Aster popped open the top fridge and quickly pulled out what he would need. "And you can make it however you'd like. It is your domain after all."

"10 sounds great." Aster said as he fixed up the sandwich, unable to see the others soft smile as he focused on what he was doing. "We could go out to Red Sleigh, since it's a week night it probably won't be to crowded and we could talk." He suggested, already feeling the excitement at the idea of a date tonight, something he hadn't done in forever.

"Red Sleigh hm? Never been, what's it like?"

Blinking at that Aster finished off the sandwich with a single cut before picking it up and staring at the man. Sure he had never seen this guy before and he'd never seen him in high school either, he so would have remembered those legs, but as small as Burgess seemed to some people there were a countless amount of people who had never met. But to not know what the Red Sleigh was? Everyone knew that place. It was only one of the finest pubs around and it was something every high schooler dreamed of entering. Even if you didn't know all of the people you for sure didn't grow up in a place this small not knowing the places.

"You new here?" He asked, quickly wrapping up the food to go before plopping it into a paper bag.

"Yeah." Mr. Sexy chuckled, his eyes dropping to the counter for a moment as he shrugged. "Me, my little brother and some friends moved in just a few weeks ago, you know, fresh start and a break from the city." He said before placing his hands on the counter and tilting his head forward. "You wanna be my personal tour guide? Show me around a little?"

Aster had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from jumping over the counter and showing him around something right now. He held back though as he instead handed him the bag and gave him a small grin.

"It would be my honour." He said, placing his own hands on the counter and bringing them slightly closer. "I have to warn you though that the tour could go on for awhile, you might not get back home till late."

"Hm, that so?" Sexy grinned, a predatory glint in his eyes as his eyes burned into Aster's. "You should know that I can't stay out after dark, I'm cursed to turn into a ravenous beast once the suns gone."

"I guess I'll just make sure you're well fed than."

"That a promise?"

"Could be."

Neither of them seemed to mine as the other drew closer, their breath mixing together as their lips remained just centimetres apart. It really had been to long, years to long in fact, but Aster really couldn't remember a time when it had worked out quiet this well, this just seemed... well it was almost surreal.

"So where should I pick you up tonight?" Aster questioned as the tanner male's eyes darted down to stare briefly at his moving lips.

"The store right next door, House of Lies."

Snapping back quicker than he thought would be possible Aster blinked down at the stunted male, his mind seeming to draw a blank as Mr. Stranger straightened himself out.

"House of Lies." He repeated, his own voice sounding pitched to his ears while the other male raised a brow.

"Yes, House of Lies, that new..."

"Yeah, no, I know." Aster said curtly. "You wouldn't happen to be Fury would you?" He asked as he narrowed his gaze at the guy who only ever so slowly nodded his head with an awkward smile gracing his perfect face.

"Yup, that's me. Fury Night. I'm the owner."

"Of course you are."

Taking a step back to lean against the back counter Aster stared at the floor for a moment, wondering what on earth had just happened before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you're the owner of the Hogwarts School supply shop hm?"

"Wow..."

"You must be Hiccup's older brother." He continued as Fury just pressed his lips together and nodded his head, not bothering to look at Aster for a moment, seeming to shocked at the sudden mood change. "Than you must have met my little brother Jack."

"Ah," It was now Fury's turn to sharpen his gaze as he shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his jeans and shifted his weight over to one foot, "you're his older brother, Aster." He said, his statement being confirmed when Aster nodded his head.

Careful green orbs watched him as Fury clicked his tongue, chuckling hollowly as he rocked back on his one foot and shook his head.

"Okay yeah that makes sense. I wasn't listening much to what the kid was saying, I was still trying to sort somethings out, but I picked up a thing or two from Hookfang yesterday after he left. Seems you guys had quite a good conversation."

"If that's what you want to call it." Aster muttered, his arms tightening across his chest when Fury placed his free hand on the counter and started to draw random symbols. For all he knew the guy could be trying to curse him or something.

"Believe what you want." Fury said, shrugging his shoulders lightly in that, 'holier than thou' way that every person like him seemed to have. "-But," the man continued as he snapped his gaze back up to clash with the others, his smirk making Aster want to squirm in place from the intensity. Before he knew it he found himself drawn to that gaze as he walked back over to the counter to hear what the other had to say in such as hushed whisper. "Don't think that gets you out of being my tour guide for tonight."

Without any warning the dark haired male placed a kiss to under his chin, close to his throat and making goosebumps appear across his skin in its wake. All Aster could do was listen to the musical sound of his laughter as he slipped out of the store, leaving nothing in his wake but the soft chime of the bell and a baffled Aster.

Of course the one guy that had managed to catch his attention in years just had to be the kind of guy he knew he was going to hate. It was just to bad that he was going to have to work at trying to hate him.

"Damnit..."

**Winder:** Normally I would reread over this, but it's late and I'm really tired so sorry for any mistakes or anything. :( Hope you still liked it though. :) **Pantless Page:** Thanks. :) I've been thinking of doing a Bight story for awhile but I couldn't find an idea that I liked and than when I was joking around with my sister I stumbled across this one. :) I hope you'll still like it as it continues. :) **Kigen Dawn:** Wouldn't they just make the best of bros though? :) I always find it cute in stories when they make those guys related. :) **StrayDogHowling028:** I know what you mean! I've been trying to find all the ones I can on these guys and it's really hard to find anything! That's why I made this actually but if you know of any title let me know and I'll see if I've read them or not. :) This website needs more Bight! **Tossedthrough:** Well I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. :) I thought it would make sense for them to kind of be real flirty and than Bunny finding out and being like 'oh shit'. Worked well in my mind and I hope you liked it too. :) **Paoshirou Hozomi:** Ohmygod I loved their Bight stories! XD They were just to cute and so sweet! They really don't get enough love do they? :( We need to spread the awareness of the beautiful pairing known as BuckTooth! (Bight by me and my sister. :) ) Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Believe in Magic

Chapter 3

Out of all of the things that he had been expecting Hiccup to be, this had not been it. He'd thought, at first, that Hiccup would have been some really creepy looking kid that seemed to be just asking for trouble or had this weird 'mother energy thing' going on. After meeting Fury, and being slightly thrown on how normal the guy looked and seemed, he'd thought that maybe Hiccup would look like a little mini version of his brother.

This had not been at all what he was expecting.

The kid was a runt, for less of a better term, and even the clothing he wore he seemed to be swimming in. He had a giant messenger bag that seemed to bite into his shoulder from how much it carried, and Aster was surprised to see that it was still holding together since it looked about ready to be bursting from the seams. The green sweater he wore went well passed his fingertips and even the skinny jeans he had on seemed to be to big. He wore clunky shoes on his feet and Aster was surprised that he didn't trip over by just standing there. His eyes were bright green, mirroring that of his brothers but that seemed to be the only trait that they shared. Hiccup wasn't nearly as tan as his brother and where Fury had black hair, Hiccup's was a pretty auburn colour that seemed to change hues in the light.

The kid was also shy, something Fury definitely was **not**.

"H-hi. I'm Hiccup."

Jack stood next to him, absolutely beaming as his eyes seemed to be glued on the boy at his side. Aster's gaze slowly shifted to his little brother, wondering if there was anyway he could be any less discreet. Turning his attention back to the boy however he gave him a warm smile as he reached out his hand and waited for the boy to take his in return.

"I'm Aster, Jack's older brother and guardian." He said while Hiccup quickly took his hand.

"Jack's told me a lot about you!" The little brunet grinned seeming to be a bit more open in just those few short seconds.

"Ya, no doubt telling you what a hard ass I am." Aster mumbled as he turned to glare at his brother who only gave him a toothy grin in return.

"No actually." Hiccup said, seeming shocked at the very idea of it as he stared at Aster with his eyes held open a little wider. "He was actually telling me how much of a great older brother you are and how lucky he was to have someone like you and how much he looks up to..."

"Okay who's hungry!?" Jack interrupted as he slapped a hand over the Hiccup's mouth, trying to cover his bright blush by ducking behind his older brother and dragging the squirming boy into the kitchen. "I'm sure he cooked something up for us this morning and you've gotta taste whatever it is! Even if they are terrible try and be nice."

Staring after his brother as he disappeared Aster almost couldn't believe it. He'd been so use to getting lip from his little brother, especially over the later years, that he didn't expect him to say anything good about him to anyone anymore. What surprised him more was that he would say that to someone like the Hiccup kid, someone he was really taking a real interest in. It was almost mind blowing, and he would be lying if he said that it didn't make him a little bit giddy to know that his little brother still looked up to him.

Shaking his head a little as he made it to the back with the kids, he wondered if Jack and Hiccup would be okay with eating here. It was only two forty after all, and he wouldn't be closed for another three or so hours. Even if it started getting darker around this time of the year already, he still made good business when the kids got off school and stopped by his place for a little thing to snack on later.

Just as he had his hand on the door the bell chimed, drawing his attention to another customer. Looking over his shoulder he was almost shocked to see Fury standing there. Turning himself around to be facing the voodoo king full on he tilted his head to the side as he raised a brow at the other who was paying him no attention, his sharp green gaze just wandering around the store briefly before they finally moved to him.

He really had no idea what to say, and anything he tried to think of just wasn't passing by his lips as he waited until the slightly shorter male was up at his counter before moving there himself. What was he supposed to say to the guy who had kissed and ran not even seconds after Aster found out he was the owner of the freak show store next door? Would it be appropriate to say, 'hey, so you wanna practice that kiss again? But this time on the lips and maybe in privet?' or would it be better to ask something along the lines of, 'My dog died when I was eight and I buried his favourite chew toy with him. Can you ask him if he plays with it in the after life?'

Hm... he had a feeling neither of those would work.

"Do you have anything cold?"

Well...that was one way to start a conversation...

Fury must have noticed how much the question threw him off because he seemed to chuckled for a moment as he ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"I know, it's a weird question, but Meatlug thought it was a little cold and tried to turn up the furnace. No one told her that it's broken though and she snapped the nob for it right off so we can't turn it down and no one can come in and fix it until tomorrow."

Slowly nodding his head in understanding Aster didn't have a hard time in believing that at all, the building was beyond old, it was no wonder if something didn't work. Still, it was kind of funny, and there was no way he could stop the small snicker from passing by his lips. Fury caught it though and just rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted over to lean against the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We're a bunch of dumbasses. Thanks."

"I didn't say anything." Aster grinned as he put his hands up in the air in his own defence. "That all came from you. As for the cold things though..." He muttered as he tried to think of anything he had.

Other than his freezers and fridge though there wasn't much. At all. He might have had a tray of ice somewhere, or maybe even an ice pack, but that would be it. Unless...

"I might have a fan somewhere." He said as he turned back to the door that lead him to the back. "Just give me a second."

Walking through the door he was a little shocked to see that almost every single cookie he had made was gone. Turning to the kids who already seemed to twitch with the sugar that was running though their system as they spoke in rapped secession he nearly cured himself for putting icing on them. That was just a terrible idea from the start. They were going to be so full of energy soon.

"Hey Hic, your brothers out front if you want to see him."

"Toothless!" Hiccup suddenly squealed before dashing out quicker than Aster could blink.

Either that kid's mind was completely wired from the sugar, or he wasn't the only one that suffered an odd nickname thanks to his brother. Than again these people just seemed to have a weird thing for names. Meatlug? Who the hell named their kid that?

"Bunny can I keep him?" Jack asked as he leaned across the counter to watch as his brother opened the storage door that might have been hiding the fan. Before answering his question Bunny disappear though the door for a moment before coming back out and placing it next to the table.

"Think his brother might skin you alive for that one, and he's not an animal Jack." Aster said as he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair before moving over to the fridge. "Kid does seem nice though, from the few seconds I got with him."

"Nice? Yeah maybe at first." Jack giggled.

Aster stared at his brother for a moment, ice tray and pack in hand as he watch his little brother break down into a fit of laughter. Yeah, way to much sugar in that icing...

"He's such a little sass bucket."

"Right." Was all Aster could say before the boy they were talking about ran through the door and stopped on his heels when he saw the older male standing there looking down at him.

"Um, ah, W-would you mind if I gave some to Toothless?" He asked, and assuming Toothless was his brother and not some rabid animal, Aster nodded his head.

"Thank you!" Hiccup grinned, snatching what was left over and dashing out the door again this time followed by Jack as well.

Sighing slightly to himself he placed the pack on top of the ice tray and used his free hand to grab the fan. When he had everything he needed he moved back to the front.

He didn't know what to say when he entered a room that seemed to be packed. School girls and a few boys all crowded around Fury who looked as if he didn't know to attack or bolt while trying not to bite anyone that came to close. He was chewing on a cookie but Aster could tell that he really wished he could chomp down on some of the kids heads as they flirted and swooned over him openly, some even standing just a little to close.

Jack and Hiccup were the only ones that didn't seem to be bothered with the people, having to much fun trying to see if they could serve anyone, without Aster's permission, he was so going to have to talk to Jack about that after. For now though, he probably should save Fury.

"Eh Fury!" He called over the horde of terrible teenage flirting, quickly catching the others attention.

The dark haired male seemed to let out a sigh of relief before he excused himself politely from the group of kids, who Aster was sure didn't like him very much at this moment once he saw the glares, and made his way to him. Fury still seemed to be holding a few of the cookies in his hand and the store owner sighed before nodded his head in the direction of the front.

"Come on, I'll help you carries these over."

Fury looked a little shocked at first, turning his head to watch as Hiccup fumbled with putting cookies in a bag while Jack laughed maniacally as he slathered mustered all over a piece of bread. Next he looked over at the group of teens who seemed to be deciding if they should try and continue flirting or if they should just order something already like normal people and not hormone driven kids. Shaking his head he turned back to Aster with a small smile, gently taking the items from his hands with a bit of difficultly.

"No thanks, you seem to have your hands full here, and um, sorry about Hiccup." He muttered, nodding over to his brother who was running around looking for the last cupcake that someone had just ordered, not able to find it even though it was right in his hand. "And the cookies were great by the way, thanks."

Aster just nodded his head, already missing the only sane person that seemed to be in this crazy house at this current moment in time. Sadly though he didn't get to watch him leave, as much as he would have loved looking at his ass, because of Jack. In an attempt to try and get some mayo out of one of the bottles he shot it all over the person he was serving, and than laughed in his face about it.

This was going to be a long day.

(^.^) Hugs

"So what did he say?" Aster asked as he finished wiping up the table they had been using.

Jack allowed the door to swing shut behind him, letting out a loud sigh, his shoulders sagging forward as he made his way over to his brother.

"He said no." The boy muttered, plopping himself down on the chair at the table Aster had freshly cleaned before dropping his chin on the table top.

The grey haired male simply chuckled softly, patting the boy's silky white hair as he sulked and whined over the loss of his friend for not being able to spend the night. From the little he'd heard about Fury and from what Fury had said he wasn't surprised that he said no. Although he was surprised to hear that he had allowed Hiccup to come over in the first place, especially after stopping in and seeing what a mad house it was earlier.

"Well at least he got to stay for dinner." Aster chuckled while Jack sighed again and rolled his eyes.

Dinner itself hadn't been to interesting. The two had been so wiped out from all their energy used earlier that he was shocked to see that neither of them fell face first into the spaghetti he'd made. Hiccup hadn't been to talkative at first either. Mostly just mumbling one or two word answers to anything Aster asked. It wasn't until he asked about what the boy wanted to do with his future that the boy started rambling. It had been interesting, or it would have been if he could have understood any of it, but Hiccup seemed happy and Jack couldn't stop nodding his head along with him and agreeing with him so he guessed it was all good.

The kid seemed nice though, and he definitely got Aster's seal of approve for kids that Jack hung out with.

"Are you going to be okay on your own tonight?" Aster asked suddenly, moving to wipe down the rest of the tables, hoping that he would be able to close up soon and head home.

It wasn't a date, he would never date a freak show shop owner, but that didn't mean that he wanted to smell like a food store and that he couldn't look nice. Nope, it had nothing to do with trying to impress Fury at all.

"Why?" Jack asked, suddenly sitting up as he narrowed his eyes at his brother, dropping his chin into his hand.

"No reason really." Aster said carefully, walking over to the counter and giving it a quick wipe down. "I've just made plans tonight and I want to make sure you'll be alright."

"With who?" Jack questioned as he got up from his chair and followed after his brother as Aster made his way to the back of the store, into the kitchen.

"No one Jack."

"You just said you made plans. You don't make plans without people." Jack muttered as he cut in front of Aster, a full blown smirk covering his face. "So who is it?"

Throwing the cloth in his face Aster gave a quick scan around the room to see it he had missed any dishes from earlier. Looking around the room and seeing that everything was squeaky clean he nodded his head happily before turning around and... getting a faceful of damp rag. Peeling it off his face and tossing it into the laundry bin with the others he turned his attention back to his little brother who was grinning up at him.

"You have a date don't you?"

His face flared at even the thought of it before he pushed passed Jack and out the door. Walking over to his cashier he popped it open and slid the cash holder out before walking over to his mini office. He'd already counted his tills for the day and checked over the orders, so after putting this away he should have been good.

"Oh my god you do!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled on Aster's arm, a huge smile over his face. "Do I know him? Who is he? Is he nice?"

"Jack." The older brother growled. "Can I trust you at home on your own for a few hours or not?"

Jack let out a huge sigh, swaying backwards as he put his hands in the air and rolled his eyes again.

"Fine." He muttered, allowing his brother to brush by him so he could lock up the cash before he locked up the office. "But why won't you tell me who it is?" He pouted while Aster just chuckled.

"Why do you care?" He asked as Jack crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his chin out sharply.

"If you're going to be seeing this guy, than I want to make sure that he's good enough for you, and if he's not than he'll have to deal with me."

Aster stared at his brother for a moment. The fourteen year old wasn't scary enough looking to intimidate anyone, but it was still kind of sweet that he thought he could. Reaching out he placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder as a smile worked it's way to his face. Jack was already blushing hard but he refused to look embarrassed as he narrowed his eyes even more.

"How about this, if tonight goes well, I'll introduce you to him at the end of the week." The older boy suggested while Jack pressed his lips together tightly, seeming not to like the idea of having to wait.

"Fine. But even if it doesn't go well I still want to know who it is." Jack said as he waved a finger in his face before his smirk was back.

"I'll think about it." Aster said, leading the way to the door with Jack following close behind.

(^.^) Hugs

When Fury had stopped by to pick something up to help cool down his shop, Aster had thought that maybe it was a little hot. There was no way that he thought that it was even possible for it to get this much unbearable heat. As he drew nearer to the store though, heading back after his shower and his sharp gaze on his little brother as he did his homework, he could already feel the sweat gathering across his brow.

Hookfang was standing outside again, this time no cigaret in either his hand or his mouth. Instead of the extra added heat he was leaning against the door frame, shirtless, and looking up into the sky as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, sweat pouring down his face and chest. As he drew closer Aster peeled off his own jacket that he had snatched up for the breezy weather outside, which he found he had no use for the closer he came.

"You guys almost closed up in there?" He questioned, drawing the man's attention away from the skies and towards him.

"Oh, lookie who it is. It's rabbit boy. Sup cotton tail?" Hookfang chuckled, a lazy smile coming to his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Frowning at the well built male Aster couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the others chest, taking in the scars that littered across it in interest. Where had he gotten those? Some of them were thin and long, barley raising the surface with there white lines that were scatter over him like snowflakes. Other scars were wider, uglier, angry reds and dark pinks with gagged tissues that looked as if they would still throb in pain even to this day. Hookfang must have noticed his gaze though as he cleared out his throat and moved Aster's attention back to his hard golden gaze.

"If you're smart, you won't ask."

"Wasn't going to." Aster shrugged while Hookfang narrowed his gaze, tilting his head to the side. "What you guys do or have done is non of my business."

The man seemed to watch him carefully for a moment, almost as if he was trying to sum him up. After awhile though he eased up, leaning back into the frame, his eyes till watching, still evaluating.

It wasn't that Aster wasn't curious as to what had happened to the man, he looked like he'd been through hell. However, as curious as he was he could also respect the privacy of someone who didn't want to tell their secrets.

"Hookfang! You asshole!"

Neither of them had time to move before someone gave him a strong kick to his upper shoulder, sending him flying out the door and landing face first on the cement ground. Snapping his head back up to see who had assaulted the man Aster felt his jaw drop when a woman was standing there, and boy did she look pissed.

She had long blond hair that had streaks of blue and a tasteful orange running all though out it. It went down to her lower back, but it was mostly plastered to her sweat dripping body as was the rest of her clothing that showed off her large curves. Her eyes were also yellow, but unlike Hookfang's dark gold ones they seemed to be lighter, almost as if they were drops of sun rays. She was pretty, there was no denying that, but she also looked as if she was about ready to kill someone at any moment.

"What the hell Hookfang! You left me in there to finish that all by myself and ran out here!? You lazy son of a..."

"Oh come on Stormfly!" Hookfang snapped as he pushed himself off of the ground and onto his feet in mere seconds, his shoulders hunched and teeth bared. "You were fine. Big strong girl like yourself. What do you need me for?"

Her glare sharpened so much that Aster felt as if he'd been cut just from the sight of it.

"You're right." She said, her voice eerily calm as she walked up to him and with an air of grace around her. "What do we need you for?"

Aster felt himself winch when not even a second later and a fist had slammed into the side of Hookfang's face, knocking him clean off his feet and crashing to the ground. She only stared at him for a moment longer as he hissed in pain before turning her attention to Aster.

"I'm friendly!" He shouted, throwing his hands in air.

There was no way that Aster was a coward, but he wasn't an idiot either, and if there was one thing he knew better than Jack's crush on Hiccup, it was how to choose his battles.

"You his friend?" She asked, her voice sharp and to the point, like a knife that had him pinned to the spot.

"Oh god no." He muttered, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the building. "I'm- uh, I'm supposed to show Fury around town tonight."

And his blush was back. Great. It seemed to take him forever to get rid of it after Jack. This wasn't a date. He had no reason to blush. He was just being a nice guy, showing a very sexy man around town.

"Oh! You're Aster!" She exclaimed, jumping up to him and clasping his hands in hers tightly. "You're taking Fury out tonight right?" She grinned, and he could only nod his head at her eye blinding smile.

"Fury's got a date tonight? He didn't tell me that!" Hookfang snapped as he got up once more, his cheek already a bright angry red.

"It's not a date!" Aster put in, going completely ignored by them both as Stormfly smirked at the male blond.

"Well unlike you, me and Fury actually enjoy each others company, so of course he's going to tell me things." She sneered before turning her attention back to Aster. "I'll go get him for ya, just you wait one second." She smirked, disappearing back into the shop in a flurry.

"Pysco" Hookfang grumbled to himself as he pushed back his damp hair, glaring towards the dark sky. After a long sigh though he turned back to Aster and slowly made his way over to him. "So, you and Fury are going out tonight hm?" He chuckled as he through an arm around Aster's shoulders, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips, one that the sliver blunet didn't like in the least. "You hurt one hair on his head, and I rip out everyone of yours." Hookfang growled, and maybe Aster was just imagining things, but he could have sworn that his eyes slitted and that they shone for the briefest of moments. "Understand?"

Frowning tightly at the taller male Aster slipped under his arm and took a few steps back, silently appreciating the fact that it was further away from the source of the heat.

"It's no wonder you all work at this place. It suits oddballs like you." Aster hissed as he hunched up his own shoulders.

Hookfang just eyed him, staring emptily before a wicked smirk curled his lips upwards and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Aster had no idea why, but he felt as if something was off about that. Normally when people said that it was used in really corny movies or books, but it just seemed odd coming from Hookfang. As if there was a danger there that had the power to rip you to pieces but was kept under lock and key. As if he seemed to know something the whole world didn't. As if their entire life was set up as a lie and they were merely playing the rolls people wanted them too. The words were a threat, not a warning, not a statement, but a full blown threat. A sentence that Aster couldn't comprehend the raw power behind, a sentence that he didn't really want to figure out.

"What are you guys doing all the way over there?"

Aster almost wanted to jump in relief now that Fury was here and they could leave this circus box for something a little more normal, but the moment that he turned to the other male he felt his mouth go dry.

Apparently Fury had also decided to ditch the shirt while he'd been inside, and Aster would be lying if he told anyone that he didn't feel like running to the guy's house and steal all of his shirts just so he could see this sight every day. A hard looking six pack that came from hours of hard work and no doubt hardcore exercise, cute little nubs that were perking in the sudden temperature change as he drew closer to the two, sharp hip bones that he couldn't help but imagine tracing his fingers over teasingly. He also had scars that ran over his otherwise flawless skin looking very much like Hookfang's. His hair was plastered to his neck along with his bangs, his face flushed a light red from working so hard, and although Aster knew that was the reason for it, it didn't stop his brain from working up images of Fury spread out on a bed, sweaty, flushed, and shirtless for a whole different reason.

Banishing the thoughts from his mind though he forced himself to come back to reality as Fury slipped his shirt back over his head. He knew it was normal to think things like that, especially when looking at good looking people that he was interested in, but he was going to have to shimmer it down a bit. Fury just wanted a tour, and that's what he was going to get, this was not a date, or a chance to have something start between them, it was just one guy showing another around town. Another guy who just happened to be really hot and have an adorable way of flirting that was also sexy, and who cared about his brother as much as Aster cared about his own and...

"...about time you got laid."

Blinking himself back into the here and now Aster just managed to catch the last part of the sentence before Hookfang got a sharp kick in his shin for his opinion.

"Not everyone thinks like you do Hook, now go help Meatlug, and actually help Stormfly this time." Fury said, his voice carrying an odd sort of authority that Aster wouldn't have expected from him.

Hookfang seemed to back down for this one, apparently knowing better than to challenge Fury even if he was the smaller between the two. Throwing one last glare to Aster, Hookfang nodded his head to the black haired male before making his way back inside. The two were alone once again, although Aster didn't feel very alone, he felt as if somehow people were still watching, and he eyed the curtain blocked window suspiciously. Fury seemed to know what he was doing though as he chuckled at the deli owner for a moment.

"Ya, their watching." He said turning back to the shop and flicking out his hand as if he was shooing away an annoying insect. "Get back to work you guys!" He shouted, and Aster almost let out his own snicker when he heard a few things fall over in their haste to run away from the door.

"So, you're like the ringleader of the crazy house?" He asked, making Fury turn back to him with a smile across his lips.

"Hm, something like that." He agreed before slipping his hands into his pockets, his smirk sliding down to a friendly looking smile. "You mind if we run to my house really quick? I was going to go home earlier and take a shower, but we got swamped and than a huge shipment came in and it's been taking us all day to do."

"Is that what they're working on in there?" Aster asked as he turned back to the building while Fury started walking in the direction of his home.

"Among other things."

He didn't seem to want to say anything more than that as Aster followed behind him, walking faster until he was in step with the other.

"So I have a question for you." He said, Fury nodding his head to show that he heard him as he closed his eyes, seeming to be enjoying the evening breezy. "If it's so hot in there, than why don't you guys just cast a cooling spell or something."

He waited for the other to answer, Fury turning to him with his eye narrowed but the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"You're mocking me aren't you?" He said, chuckling good naturally while Aster shrugged.

"Maybe just a little." He admitted, earning himself a light shove with Fury's shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that, I'm know to get even with people." Fury grinned, his eyes glinting for just a moment.

Aster almost couldn't stop his stomach from flipping as his mind told him to turn away and his body told him to never let the little devil out of his sight.

"Besides," Fury added, turning his attention forward first, a smug grin spreading over his lips before he continued, "you didn't seem to mind coming over to see me shirtless."

Not even a tomato could compete with the harsh blush that covered his face in such a short amount of time that it seemed insistent. He choked on his tongue, not knowing what to say as Fury snickered evilly beside him. Turning away from the male at his side he rubbed at his face for a moment and than tried to regain some of his dignity.

"You're not all that." He finally put in while Fury just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Um hm," The darker male hummed, spinning around so he was walking backwards and blocking the others view, "if that's true than you might want to wipe off the corner of your mouth there bud."

Aster's hand shot to his lips quickly, his eyes going wide when he felt a slight wetness at the corner before his blush turned even darker, if that was even humanly possible. Pressing the back of his hand against his mouth the rubbed at his lips furiously, his shame only growing when Fury snickered and moved back to his place beside him.

Scowling at the embarrassment that the other cause he rolled his shoulders back as he tried to think of anything he could do to get him back. Any idea of pay back fled his mind though when Fury shivered almost violently, the sweat across his skin quickly cooling down and freezing him now that he was no longer trapped in the heat. Without thinking Aster withdrew his jacket that he still had under his arm and gently draped it over Fury's smaller shoulders.

Fury seemed shocked by the action as he turned to face the other, not seeming to know what to say when someone was being sweet rather than swayv. When he went to go take it off Aster simply placed a hand on his shoulder, halting the movements moments before they could start.

"Don't. I'd rather not have you freeze to death out here. It would be no fun if you caught hypothermia, and I think the blond chick would kill me." Aster chuckled as he through an arm around the guys shoulders, only to help warm him up of course. Or at least that's what he was going to tell himself anyways.

"Yeah, she probably would." Fury chuckled, his voice sounding softer than it had before as he pulled the jacket securely around his shoulders. "Thanks."

Aster had no idea why, but he felt like that simple thank you sounded better than all of the flirting they had been doing since they met. Grinning to himself happily he just chuckled as he pulled the boy slightly closer.

"You're welcome Fury."

**Winder:** Hey guys! Sorry about the lateish update. :( I got sick with a cold and than it spread to my chest and got worse but I took some medication for it, first time I've ever had the stuff in years, and I'm feeling so much better it's amazing. Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D Oh ya, and a friend of mine brought to my attention that Jack seems a little OC, well in this one he's fourteen and I imagined him to be a little bit more of a little shit than when he's eighteen, so ya, that's why he seems a little OC. :) **Kigen Dawn: **I was hoping I would make some people laugh with that comment! Glad it worked! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! **Kaoru Anderson:** Thank you! I hope this was soon enough for you. :)Thanks for reading and reviewing! **Tossedthrough:** Bwahaha! I shall tell you nothing! But I'm glad that you like flirty Toothless, I always kind of imagined he could get flirty from some of the faces he makes sometimes. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **AlexJohnD:** Sadly I didn't do much with Aster and Hiccup in this one, It was the whole, 'meeting Hiccup' thing but I had a feeling that their moments will get better the more that they get to know each other. But I always thought that Toothless would be a little sassy, you don;t spend that much time around Hiccup and not get some sass. ;) Aw thanks though Hun! I feel flattered! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. :) Don't know if I'm really going to write about their tour or if I'm just going to ave it with Toothless telling Stormfly bout it the next morning. Still thinking about it. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing though! **Pantless Page:** Hope I didn't disappoint than Hun. :) Thanks for reading! And reviewing :D **Guest:** I had so much fun writing their flirting scene, I just can't wait to write more of it! X) Glad that you're liking it though! And thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Do You Believe In Magic

Chapter 4

"So this is my house."

Aster couldn't stop his mouth from slipping open as he stared up at the monstrosity that they called a building before him. His mind almost couldn't comprehend the pure size as he stared at the countless windows, only some of them filled with light that poured onto the dark street while the tall gates pointed upwards and curled around in a design that reminded him of sharped toothed snakes. Snarling and poisonous. There were towers on each side of the building, looking to much like stiff soldiers at the ready to defend against the enemy. The colours were deep browns and blacks, giving off the illusion of a log house made for giants.

"You coming?"

Snapping his mouth shut so fast he could hear his teeth clinking Aster nodded his head and followed the other through the gate. The iron doors slid shut door trapping them inside as if it was a prison and they were signing away their life. Screams seemed to sudden;y fill the air, making Aster jump while Fury just let out a long sigh.

"Oh ya, the others."

'Others', what did he mean by others?

"Um, normally I don't invite people to my house without knowing them for awhile," Fury said sounding slightly awkward at the mention of it. Aster understood though, he was the same way, he didn't enjoy inviting strangers over all that much either. "but um, you did say you were going to show me around and I didn't want to blow you off or anything but a shower is something I really need right now so, you're going to have to meet the rest of the group a little early."

"Sounds like fun." Aster muttered.

He could already imagine being introduced to a whole crack head family, each of them casting different bullshit spells and trying to curse him if he so much as put one toe out of line. It was going to be so hard to bite his tongue here. He was basically going to have to pretend he was a mute. What would the inside look like though? Would they all be decked out in robes? Or would they be wearing something more along the lines of modern hippies? Was there a sacrifice going on? Was that the reason for all of the screaming?

"Sounds like Gobber's at work." Fury sighed again as they drew nearer to the high towers that they called doors.

Gobber. He gave up. Sure he'd given up along time ago on understanding these people and their thing for weird names but he really gave up now. Stormfly, and Hookfang weren't to bad, but Gobber, Meatlug? Hell, even Toothless? He didn't even know what to think of 'Hiccup'. Who was naming these guys? A jester?

As Fury pushed the door open Aster jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the flying body that came crashing out and landed in an ungraceful heap at the mouth of the door. The guy was stocky, with big arms and shoulders and dark brown hair that seemed to stick out a bit like a haystack. He seemed a little bit dazed as he laid there for a moment, looking up at the dark sky as if it held some answer that he wasn't looking for but was interested to know. After a moment though he shook his head and sat up on his elbows, waving a hand in the air to the people that were still inside.

"I'm okay!" He yelled back to the people inside the room who sounded like they hadn't asked or even bothered to stop what they were doing.

It was only than that he seemed to even notice the other two as his gaze grew wide at Aster before narrowing at Fury.

"Oh, you're home." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes before letting out a groan as he got to his feet. "Go figure that you send yourself home before Hookfang. You're probably over working the guy again aren't you? Well you should know..."

"Oh get over yourself Snotlout." Fury said with a roll of his eyes as he pushed the slightly shorter male back into the house while Aster bit down on his tongue.

He so wasn't going to say anything about the name but...

"Do any of you guys have normal names?" He blurted out, making the other two halt before turning to face him.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Snotlout questioned, narrowing his eyes at the taller male before crossing his arms. "I'm not sure if I like him." He huffed.

Aster narrowed his own gaze but before he could say anything Fury had the boy by the ear and was dragging him back inside, cocking his head in the direction so that the store owner would know to follow him.

His mouth fell open at the sight of a large amount of kids that were kicking each others asses or getting their asses kicked. Just what kind of family did Fury come from? He was really going to have to tell him to be careful to never piss of Hiccup. He was actually a little shocked when he saw the young brunet tossing a thin, but strong looking blond girl over his shoulder. Hiccup was so focused he didn't even seem to notice that he was there, but sadly he didn't seem to notice the girl catch herself and turn back on him, tackling him to the ground and slamming his face into the floor.

"Gobber,"

Fury's voice was the one that drew his attention back as he turned to see a man standing off to the side, his one human hand on his hip and his other hand, that seemed to be some sort of heavy metal prosthetic, waving around wildly as if he was instructing. Hearing his name being called though he turned back to face the two older male's with a wide gaping smile over his breaded face.

"Ah Fury! Home already!? Isn't it a tad early lad?" He said as he hobbled over on his pegged leg.

Aster almost couldn't tare his eye's away from the sight. A pegged leg? What was this guy? A pirate?

"It's almost ten thirty Gobber." Toothless groaned as he dropped his head in his hands. "Why are the kids still up?"

"Ten thirty?" Gobber repeated, his hand coming up to rub at his chin, as if the time was something they could debate about. "That time already hm? Well what's the problem Fury? They don't have school tomorrow right?"

"No they don't." Fury agreed as he shrugged the jacket off his shoulders while he walked towards the spiral staircase that Aster just seemed to notice. "But I have them tomorrow and I would prefer if they're well rested. They're going to be up really early."

"Ho, you're a cruel man Fury." The older man chuckled as he shook his head before turning away from them and back to the large group of teens. "Alright kids...!

"What is going on here?Are you training little ninjas or something?" Aster questioned as he followed up after the night black haired male, not being able to help how much darker he looked against the marble white of the stairs.

"Hm, something like that." Fury said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he continued upward.

Aster rolled his eyes, but they came to a slow halt when they landed on the others ass. He almost couldn't stop a small smirk of his own as he continued to admire it, Fury being completely oblivious as they continued up until they had come to the landing of the second floor.

"They're not supposed to be practising here though, I had no idea they would be innnn, seeing something you like?"

Shaking his head Aster snapped his bright green up to toxic and felt his face go a little red upon realizing he'd just been caught. Trying to play it off though he shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets and held his ground.

"I was just thinking if you're going to be training them tomorrow, and this seems like a normal thing, you've got to have a nice ass in those jeans." He answered honestly, trying to see if it would throw the shorter male off any.

Fury just crossed his arms though as he turned to face Aster, lazily leaning back against the banister as he brought one foot up to rest against the railing post.

"You could come join us if you wanted, although I think you'd spend most of you time on your own ass or your back." He snickered while Aster scoffed right back, taking a step closer ducking his head a little so they were at the same eye level.

"Oh please." He said, his voice seeming to gently caress the boy's cheeks. "I think, if it was between us, we both know who would be on their back."

Fury simply tutted, lightly trailing his fingers up Aster's chest, leaving unseen goosebumps in their wake.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I've got a few tricks."

"I'm sure you do."

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm."

Aster jumped back quickly, snapping his gaze around to face who had spoken. He didn't know what to say when he saw the small blond from before standing at the front of the group of kids with her arms crossed over her chest and her hip pushed out as if they were the most annoying thing she'd ever come across.

"Why don't you just get a room Fury?"

The rest of the kids around her seemed just as annoyed or amused, two of them, both girls from the looks of it...maybe... were even trading a wade of money from one hand to the other as if they had made a bet on something. Snotlout, the kid from earlier, was grumbling to himself before breaking away from the group and marching down the hall, shooting Aster a strong glare before he passed. A much bigger boy, with such small legs that he almost resembled a two stick candy apple, looked as if he didn't care one way or the other but seemed to think the whole thing was a little awkward as he stuck close to the girl. Hiccup on the other hand seemed the most shock. His mouth hanging open so wide that a whole ship could probably fit though it with no problem and his eyes so wide they seemed to be dinner plates.

"Aster? What are you..? Toothless what is...? But I just thought... Didn't you...?" His thoughts seemed to come to him all at once, not being able to finish one before he started the other.

"We're not dating." Fury put in quickly as he took a step away from Aster in order to approach the kids with his arms up.

"Really? Sure looks like it." The blond scoffed as she zeroed in on the silver haired male from over Fury's shoulder.

Aster knew that she was small, and at least six years his junior, but her gaze made him want to curl up and hide or run for the hills. She looked like she could really do some damage if she wanted to with those weapons she called hands.

"Ya well adults work differently than kids. Now get to bed, all of you. You're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"But I thought that you..."

"Now."

That seemed to drop their argument as Hiccup's shoulders slouched at the gaze of his brother. Each of the kids took a turn to stare at Aster some ore. Almost as if they were sizing him up like Hookfang had been earlier, and couldn't tell if he was really going to be a threat or not. Finally one of the twins nodded their head, seemingly to themselves since no one had said anything.

"Ya, I could take him."

To offended by the comment he overlooked the fact that the one who had said it had been male before his sister joined in.

"Totally."

"We all could take him guys, it wouldn't even be that hard." The blond sighed, already seeming bored with them both as she also headed down the hallway.

Opening his mouth to say something he didn't have any time before Hiccup was running up to him and gently poking his arm.

"So do you know than?" He asked, his wide green eyes looking creepily like Fury's as he stared up at the much taller male.

"Know about what?" Aster questioned, raising one brow, his eyes quickly darting up to look at Fury who seemed to have frozen in place.

"Oh!" Hiccup said, a forced chuckle leaving his lips as he rocked back on his feet with his hands up. "Nothing. Hey, tell Jack hi for me will you? Bye Aster."

Overwhelmed would have been an understatement of the year as he turned to watch the little troupe of kids march down the hall, some of them shoving each other and some just talking normally as they went on their way. He knew that Fury would have an oddball group, but he had no idea that their would also be such a large number of people. It seemed like every time that he met someone new, two or three more people would pop out of no where and scrutinize him. He'd thought that maybe he would have stumbled upon a cult when he followed Fury. Now he was worried he'd marched into some weird government experiment gone wrong.

Fury just walked up to him though, acting as if nothing was out of the normal, and maybe to him it wasn't. Still, Aster would have loved some answers.

"So, you guys all related?" He muttered, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"No." .

That was the only answer he got, nothing more as Fury continued on his way, his lips curled up in an infuriating smirk.

"Alright than." Rolling his eyes he continued after the male, his eyes darting from one door to the next as they made their way down the never ending hallway that just seemed to stretch on and on as if they were on the yellow brick road.

So far, Fury had been like nothing he'd expected when he'd laid eyes on the new voodoo store. There were plenty of things he'd come to assume, and all for good reason from the people he'd met. This guy though? There as just something about him that made the hairs on the back of Aster's neck stand on end, but his heart hammer like it was about to bust loose from the prison of his ribs that he'd trapped it in for years. Fury just seemed to have a way about him, and he hadn't even known the guy all that long, he just wished he knew what it was so he could figure out the jigsaw that was the magic man.

"You know I'm sorry about this." Fury sighed, drawing closer to a door that seemed to stand out from the rest.

It didn't take Aster long to pinpoint why it looked so strange, it was covered early head to foot in scorch marks.

He was so focused on the door that he almost didn't hear what the other had said before he noticed that the dark haired male was staring at him with a small frown.

"I didn't think any of them would be awake right now, and I had no idea that the furnace would break and that we'd all be a sweaty mess, I guess I should have asked for a rain check hm?" He mumbled, his eyes darting downwards for a moment as Aster chuckled slightly.

"Hey it's okay. It's just nice to hang out with someone for once who isn't only fourteen and all they talk about is video games and pranks." He assured him, loving the smile that came to Fury's face as his eyes moved back up to catch with his own. "We can plan for it later if ya'd like, maybe even go catch a show or something."

"Hm," Fury hummed as he leaned against his door, his eyes closing to half mass as he tilted his head to the side, "sounds like it' moving from simple tour guide to date."

Aster moved back a little, looking towards the roof as if he was thinking over the idea. Really his mind had already been made up the moment the words had left his own mouth. Voodoo king or not, Fury was hot, and a nice and pretty interesting guy. Who in their right mind wouldn't want in on that? All he had to do was keep them from talking about anything to do with 'other worldly' things and they should be just fine.

"If it was, would you say yes?"

Oddly enough Fury was silent. He really seemed like he was thinking about it. As if Aster had given him a real reason to say no. As if he hadn't been trying to get up to this point. Now normally, he wasn't a very vain person, but he liked to think that he could make most people say yes in a heartbeat, so watching as Fury bit slightly into his bottom lip was a little bit more nerve racking than he had ever remembered it being.

After a moment that was long enough a snail would have complained Fury finally looked up at him.

"Of course I would."

Never in his whole life had those words ever made his heart feel so light, or made his cheeks heat up and his head buzz like he'd had a few drinks. He didn't care though, he even liked the feeling as he rubbed at the back of his neck, and worked to wipe the stupid smile off of his face.

"Cool."

It was the only thing he could think to say as a soft chuckle made its way out of his mouth while Fury shook his head, his own smile warming up Aster's heart even more. He didn't have time to move before Fury had slid up and landed a quick peak on his cheek.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, but if you want to wait in my room for a few minutes we could go down to the kitchen and I could try and cook something up for you, you know, to make up for tonight and all it's weirdness." Fury shrugged looking off to the side as if he had suddenly grown shy.

Aster snicker, reaching out and brushing some of the stray bangs away from the male's captivating gaze.

"I'd like that."

**Winder: **So here it is. :) Another chapter. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Warning though, this was left unbated, so sorry for the mistakes. :( **Pantless Page:** Well audience everywhere can't help but fall in love with that little dragon, why should it change if he's human! ;) I think he'd be very magnetite if he was and I always like protective Jack! It's so cute and so much fun to write with! XD **AlexJohnD: **I know right? That kid is like the king of sass, all hail the holy sass bucket, king of the sassers. :) Bwa ha ha, I have postponed the date for later, when I can have more, interesting things happen. ;) Oh trust me, Aster's gonna have no idea what hit him before it's to late. :) **Kigen Dawn:** He's going to be permanently red for sure, Toothless just has that effect on people. :) At least in my mind. XD Glad to hear that you liked the flirting though, it's so much fun to write with these two. :) **Tossedthrough:** The date has been held off till later, but I can't wait to write it either! I think it will be a lot of fun to write up! Just got to give them a bit more time I think. :) Glad you liked it though! :D **Kaoru Anderson:** #Hugs back# Glad I could help you out Hun! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Do You Believe in Magic

Chapter 5

Waking up that morning he'd let out a dreamy sigh. Getting breakfast ready he'd let out two. As he drove him and Jack to work for the day he ran two red lights and almost got hit by a car. At work he forgot to set up anything and Jack ran around like crazy trying to set everything up for the day on his own. It wasn't until he'd messed up the fifth breakfast order that Jack finally decided to say something.

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

Aster blinked himself out of his thoughts, turning his head slightly to look at his little brother who was absolutely fuming.

"You know normally, I'm completely fine with wasting my whole weekend help you out here," Jack sassed, throwing his arms out to vaguely gesture to the place around them, "but I'm not okay with you nearly getting us killed twice, and I'm not okay with you completely slacking off at work." Jack's arms were crossed over his small chest tightly, his cheeks puffed up and his eyes narrowed. When he was like this he meant business.

Aster never slacked off though. He had no idea what Jack was talking about.

"I'm sorry Frostbite, what?" He muttered, his brows drawing together as his lips pulled downwards.

Jack just let out a frustrated groan as he threw his hands in the air and spun around.

"Oh my god your infatuated!" He growled.

Turning quickly on his brother Aster nearly jumped out of his skin when Jack marched up to him, a nearly predatory grin spreading over his lips as he waved a finger in his brother's face.

"Ho, ho, you're thinking of your date last night aren't you? Wow, first date and he's already got you wrapped around his fingers hm?" Jack smirked, knowing he was right when Aster flushed a dark red.

"Knock off it Jack." He warned, placing a hand over the boy's face and shoving him out of the way.

Passing by the white haired teen easily, he made his way over to the cash as he looked through the list of things he was going to have to cook up for tomorrow. He might as well have started on it now so he wouldn't have to worry about it later, and than he could get to his **real** date that much quicker.

"No, no, no. This is to good to just drop. What did you guys even do?" Jack said, grinning from ear to ear as he hopped up beside his brother, neither of them minding the customers who were happily eating their, now correct, orders.

Rolling his eyes Aster just ignored his brother, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to what had ended up happening last night...

"That's not how you do it."

Fury growled at him as he dropped the knife he'd been using to cut open the fish, turning on Aster he crossed his arms and allowed a strained looking smirk to grace his features.

"Alright than, how do you do it?"

Snickering to himself Aster pushed away from the counter and slid up next to him.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Not without a huge sigh did Fury do as he was told and returned to his place, picking up the knife again. Resting his chin on his shoulder Aster gently wrapped his fingers around the man's hand, gripping the knife in a more secure hold before bringing his other arm around the dark skinned male, wrapping his fingers around Fury's other hand and brushing the tips over his palm before they moved to hold the fish and start over. It was silent for a moment, both of them going through the movements slowly and carefully, slicing up the fish with ease.

"This is how I was doing it." Fury muttered after awhile.

Aster simply buried his chin more into his shoulder as he gently nudged his nose against the boy's throat.

"I know."

"Ah," Fury said, a small grin working its way over his face as he leaned back a little bit more, "smooth."

...

"Bunny! Bunny! Hello! Earth to big ears!"

Aster flinched away from his brother so violently that he forgot how close he was to one of the shelves that he'd been near and slammed his head against it. Groaning he held the side of his head and glared at the evil wood as if it had jumped out and attacked him rather than being the one attacked by the side of Aster's head. Turning his sharp glare to Jack, who was covering his mouth in order to hold in his own bouts of laughter Aster nearly hissed at his little brother.

"What?"

Recovering quickly Jack placed his hands down by his sides as he tilted his head towards the door. Moving his eyes over to where the boy was motioning too Aster rolled his eyes upon seeing Hookfang entering the store.

"Oh great. It's you." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring the dull throbbing in his head.

"Is Hiccup here?" Jack questioned, hopping up to the counter, a wide smile blooming over his face at the very thought of the boy.

Hookfang chuckled, by passing Aster's comment and reaching over to ruffle Jack's white hair playfully.

"Not yet kiddo, but I'll be sure to send him over the moment he does." Hookfang grinned as Jack's face lit up like a little firefly in the dark.

Nearly giddy with just the thought of it Jack hopped away with his eyes glazed over in a dream like state. Aster watched him for a moment, wondering if that's what he had been like earlier this morning. If it was he didn't blame Jack for trying to snap him out of it. Honestly though, if the pair of brothers were this smitten in such a short time by the brothers from next door he was starting to wonder if they actually were witches or warlocks or whatever, and had bewitched the two of them. Shaking his head of the ridiculous thought he turned his attention back to Hookfang who had taken to winking at a group of young girls across the store.

"I thought your store wasn't open for another few hours." Aster said, breaking the other out of his failed attempt at wooing the other sex.

With a shrug of his shoulders Hookfang brushed his blond bangs back and than shook them out again.

"We're not. And I don't normally come in this early for anything, but I just got wondering." He said slowly, turning his golden gaze up to Aster as he dropped his hands on the counter. "Just what happened between you and Fury last night?" He questioned.

Aster just scowled at the blonds nosiness, looking around for a cloth to wipe down the counter...

"You know I'm going to have to take a guess and say that your favourite food is fish." Aster said, sitting next to Fury as he nearly purred while chewing on the piece of fish in his mouth.

"Really?" The black haired male tasked after swallowing while he wiggled his fork in the others face. "Just what gave it away?"

"Cheeky." Aster sneered, a smile twitching up at the corners as he shifted in his seat, moving himself a little bit closer before he turned back to his own meal.

He couldn't help but nearly choke on it in laughter at the look of disgust that Fury shot him from the corner of his eye. Dropping his fork to his plate he sat back in his chair and raised a brow of amusement at the other.

"Do you have to do that every time?" He snickered, rolling his eyes at the way that Fury shuttered.

"Yes." He answered simply before turning back to his own plate. "It's just, fish and syrup? That's just, ew, just no." He grumbled, sticking out his tongue to emphasize his point.

Shrugging his shoulders Aster turned back to his own food, happily cutting up another piece.

"Don't knock it till you try it." He said, popping the next little piece into his mouth.

Aster loved to mix syrup with everything he made, and the fish with the syrup was just the best. The sweet taste really brought out the mellow taste of the fish making it seem to dance on his tongue as he bit into it. He also loved the way that it cooked when it was slathered in the sticky treat, and the texture of it was simply amazing. Whenever he eat fish, this was the way he had to do it. Maybe he would even serve it as a special at his place sometime. It might be nice for his customers. A little change to what he normally had.

So lost in his thoughts on the fish dish was Aster, that he didn't notice the little movement of Fury as he brought himself closer. Just as he cut up another piece of fish he moved to bring it up, and barely got it a few inches away from his mouth before Fury had stolen it with a quick snap of his teeth. He stared at the shiny metal for a moment, wondering how it was even possible to move that fast, before he turned to the male sitting beside him. Fury on the other hand looked as if he was deciding over the taste in his mouth, his eyes narrowed and his jaw slowly moving up and down. After a few moments, he swallowed it, and Aster couldn't help but watch as his adams apple moved up and down oh so teasingly. He really, really couldn't help but wonder if Fury would purr if he bit that.

"Hm, you know..." Fury said, drawing his gaze back to Aster as a grin pulled up at his lips, "it's not to bad."

...

"Is there anyway I can get you to join us again? Hello? You in there?"

Snapping his hand out, Aster grabbed a hold of the fingers that were snapping in front of his face. Staring at it for a moment he dropped it and turned to stare at its owner.

"What were you saying?"

"Wow." Hookfang muttered, dropping an elbow on the counter and than dropping his chin in his hand. "Both of you guys have it bad."

Scowling down at the blond Aster took a step away from him, throwing the cold cloth in his face for good measure as he leaned against the back counter. Maybe that little bit of chill would wake him up a little.

"How would you even know about Fury? It's not like he's at work yet." He questioned while the other male shook the cloth off of his face and picked it up, playing with it between his hands as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Well we live together, and if you would have saw him this morning you'd be wondering what went on too. Honestly I've never seen him sleep in this late, especially on a training day." Hookfang said, tossing the cloth in the air as if it was a pizza. "And than even when he was in training he was all spacy, it was just to weird."

Aster just stared for a moment, not able to help but watch as the poor cloth was tossed up and down repetitively. After a moment he walked back over to the counter and snatched the cloth out of the air, moments before it could land in the others hands again. He dropped it not even seconds later however. Yelping at the pain that spread though his fingers and palms at the heat that suddenly bit into his skin, turning it red and tender to the touch.

"Shit."

Snapping his gaze back up to a wide eyed Hookfang, Aster's eyes kept moving from the cloth to him as the blond sucked in his lips for a moment. Seeming to be thinking over what he was going to say before he shoved his hands deeply into his pockets.

"Um, ah, it's- it's just a little, um it's just a trick." He stuttered, not seeming to be able to come up with much more than the feeble bullshit.

Aster just nodded his head in agreement though, since there couldn't have been any other thing to explain it. After all, it's not like it was magic or something.

He ran that through his mind again and again as he stared at the steaming cloth sitting on the counter between the two. There couldn't have been, and yet... this 'family' was really starting to make him wonder...

"So I um, I guess I'm not going to get anything out of you so I'll just gooo." Hookfang said, slowly backing away from the counter as if it was a crime scene and the cloth was the victim that he was accused of killing.

Not able to get out another word Aster could do nothing other than watch as the blond hightailed it out. With him gone though, his green orbs fell to the cloth once more and than to his own hands that still stung. There was definitely a little something off with that family...

"Aw, Hookfang left already?" Jack pouted as he popped up beside his brother, his hands on his hips as he stared out the door. "I wanted to ask him something."

Aster watched as he reached out for the cloth, but second before his hand made contact he snatched Jack's wrist and jerked it away from the offending object. He had no idea what to say when Jack just stared back at him, looking as if Aster had suddenly grown two heads. Having no idea how he was supposed to explain this to Jack without seeming like some sort of nutcase, or helping to cement the fact that Jack seemed to have in his head about magic, he instead just glared at his brother and pulled his hand away.

"This ones mine, go get your own."

Jack huffed, rolling his eyes as he put his hands in the air in surrender.

"You're not this possessive with your man friend are you?"

...

"Really? That big hunh?" Fury asked as he took another bite out of the pudding in his bowl while Aster nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't lie about it. He was the biggest man I've ever seen!" Aster continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted while he shifted slightly on the large bed they were both sitting on. "He took a swing at me for the comment, but I was a lot faster than him, he wasn't expecting that, and he knocked himself to the ground just from the sheer force of his throw. I didn't see the point in sticking around so I left shortly after that but he was huge." Aster said as he took another bite of the creamy treat.

"You don't seem like the running away type." Fury said, a smile pulling at his lips as Aster suddenly scowled.

"I'm not." He hissed, pointing his spoon at the other in warning. "But he was really drunk, and I had no problem with him so I had no reason to fight him."

"Ah," Fury hummed as he nodded his head once more, "a noble fighter than hm?"

"Is there any other?" Aster chuckled.

His laughter died shortly though when Fury grew still, much like he had earlier that night. His gaze seemed to shift, as if he was seeing something that wasn't there and the hand wrapped around the spoon tightened until his knuckles had turned white.

"Yes."

Knowing that he'd stepped into unknown territory Aster moved closer to the other until they were pressed hip to hip and through his strong arm around the boy's shoulders.

"I won't ask." He muttered, briefly pressing his lips to the top of the night black hair as soon as Fury had opened his mouth to say something.

It was silent for awhile as they both just sat there. Bowls sitting in their laps and Aster's arm sitting comfortably around his shoulders. Soon though Fury turned to face him, smiling at him sweetly...seconds before plopping a spoonful of pudding on his cheek.

Caught off guard by the action Aster couldn't do anything other than let his mouth fall open as he stared at the grinning male, his arm sliding off as he rested it against the bed instead.

"Wha..."

"Oh, sorry about that." Fury cooed, placing his bowl down by his side before turning back to Aster. "Here, let me help."

Any form of protest that Aster might have had died the moment that Fury's cute little tongue flicked out and started to 'clean up' the mess. He felt his cheeks flush red hot, probably turning the treat from pudding to fondue as Fury continued with his little task, shifting himself so that he had better access to his face, by straddling the silver haired male's lap. Not know where else to put his hands Aster gently laid them on the guy's waist, feeling like he was in the clear when Fury slid his hand up his chest and over his shoulders until they were hanging over his shoulders lazily.

He nearly growled when he felt Fury lick the corner of his lips, not quiet close enough for his liking, and it was driving him mad.

"Why do I feel like you're getting closer and closer, but you're not going to bother really kissing me?" He muttered, watching as Fury drew back slightly with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Why should I?" Fury grinned, his eyes narrowing wickedly as he bopped their noses together. "You haven't earned it."

Oh that cheeky little... two could play that game.

"Alright fine." Aster sighed, flopping back on the bed and leaving Fury alone as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Guess I'll just chill than."

"Hey." Fury snickered as he followed after him, resting his hands on either side of the others head. "Not fair."

"Says the guy who wiped pudding on my face." Aster smirked as Fury shrugged his shoulders lightly, licking his lips a little to slowly.

"I could think of other places to wipe it, other places that would be a little bit more 'fun' to clean off." Fury grinned as Aster felt his stomach flip.

Instead of continuing with their banter though Aster brought a hand up to his face and gently ran his thumb over the boy's smooth cheek. Seeming to enjoy the touch, Fury leaned into the hand, his smirk calming down into a softhearted smile, one that Aster only to happily returned. Sure he hadn't know this guy for long, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that there was something different about this one. Something that would make him go to the ends of the earth to keep and something that he would fight to the end to protect. He'd always been a good judge of character, and he could tell that there was definitely something about Fury that he was addicted to.

"You know, I can't help but think you're going to be the end of me." Aster said earning himself an eye roll from the one above him.

"You make it sound like I'm involved in something shady." Fury grumbled, laying down across the taller male and warming him like a giant blanket.

"Okay, look at your store and your family. Can you blame me?" Aster said, staring at the ceiling while he ran a hand soothingly up and down the boy's back, feeling the strong muscles under the thin fabric.

Fury's body vibrated against his as he chuckled softly, burying his head under Aster's chin before letting out a long, relaxed sigh.

"Good point." He purred his hands clenching and relaxing in the larger males shirt while Aster moved his hand up from his back to his hair.

This was nice. This was really nice. Just being able to lay across the bed with someone in his arms was great. He'd forgotten how much he missed this.

"You're like a giant cat." He said, mostly to himself as he continued to run his fingers through the others hair.

Fury scoffed at that, as if the very idea itself was ridiculous.

"A cat hm?" He muttered, his voice seeming a little heavier than it had been moments ago. He must have been just about ready to go to sleep. "Couldn't be further from the truth."

"Really?" Aster asked, his voice light as he tried to stare down at the male in his arms. "Than what would you say you are?"

"A dragon."

There was no hint of hesitance in his voice. Only true fact behind the words that made Aster shake his head and lay back down.

"Ya, okay, I guess I could see that too." Aster said, basking in the brief silence that passed between them. "Dragons were treasure hoarders you know." He added in, something he remembered reading years ago in a child's book.

"Does that mean I've got to hide you away?" Fury asked, raising himself up just enough to be able to stare down at the store owner.

Aster stared at him for a moment. The words sinking in as a smile already started to pull at his lips. Dipping down a little bit he gave a quick peck to Fury's nose before sitting up and bringing the other up with him.

"If you want."

Fury grinned back up at him, happily rubbing his head against Aster's chest and cementing his cat theory before he let out a big yawn and gently rolled off of the silver haired male.

"You know, you've got to be the cutest little thing I've ever seen."

"Rawr." Fury growled, waving his hands in the air as if they were claws rather than fingers.

Aster snickered at him, quickly catching one of his hands and intertwining their fingers as Fury smiled at him lazily.

"You're really tired aren't you?"

The only answer Fury gave was a low grumble as he pulled against Aster's hand, bringing him just slightly closer.

"Don't dragons sleep with their treasures?"

"Cute." Aster chuckled rubbing their noses together for a moment before he glanced at the night black clock sitting on his side table. Two o'clock seemed to glow a bright red from its place, burning into his brain as he sighed and laid down next to the tan male who wasted no time in burrowing close to him. "Just for a bit. I've got to get back to Jack before morning."

...

"...didn't think you'd get here so quickly!"

Who was here quickly?

He barely had time to bring himself back before Jack had zipped himself around the corner and had his arms firmly wrapped around the small brunet who'd just barely took a step in.

"Hey Hic! You having a great weekend so far?"

"Yup." Hiccup said, quickly hugging Jack back before he dropped his arms back down when his brother walked in behind him.

Jack seemed to take Fury's sharp glare as a hint as he chuckled somewhat awkwardly before snatching Hiccup's wrist instead of his waist.

"Hey Aster said that he had some things that he needed help working on in the back and I could really use your help too."

Without waiting for the other two to respond he dragged Hiccup into the back while Aster's green eyed gaze followed after him carefully.

He never said a thing like that to Jack this morning...

"Why do I have a feeling your brother's up to something." Fury muttered as he walked up to the counter, Aster still keeping his gaze on the door the two disappeared behind.

"Probably because I don't have anything back there for him to work on and never said as such." Aster said, turning back to face Fury who rolled his eyes as he blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"Kid's kind of smooth." He muttered before he narrowed his eyes at Aster. "Kind of like his brother."

"We can't help it." Aster shrugged, a smile working its way over his face, winking at the dark haired male before him. "You two bring out the worst in us."

Fury's frown finally melted away as glanced at the door, a small snicker leaving passed his lips as he shifted his weight over to one foot.

"Suppose I should be happy that he's at least not as smooth as you. I have a feeling I might need to get Hiccup a chastity belt soon." He said, a click of his tongue accompanying his words.

"Oh?" Aster said, reaching out to pick up the cloth before thinking better of it and just crossing his arms instead. "And you're not going to get one for yourself?"

Toxic green slowly rose up to poison Aster's mind until the only thing he could think about was the man standing in front of him. Slowly drawing himself closer to the counter Fury tipped his head to the side, his eyes sparking with glint of something that made Aster's stomach flip in anticipation as he waited for the words that he was sure to follow.

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

Grinning to himself as he shook his head and turned his gaze to the counter briefly he rested his hands beside the cloth as he leaned forward.

"I'm sure we could think of something." He said as Fury raised a brow.

"Really? You think you're that creative?" The dark haired male muttered, scoffing in disbelief.

Aster only smirk as he slowly reached out a hand and brushed the tips of his fingers over the strong forearm, watching as goosebumps were left in their wake.

"You have no idea."

Fury eyed him for a moment, moving his arm until he was running his fingers over Aster's forearm and up to his elbow, never once breaking their gaze. That was when Aster saw it, or he thought he did. He thought he definitely saw something. He could have sworn that he saw it. He saw Fury's eyes slit, not dilate or anything, but actually slit, like a cat, and, if only for a moment, they seemed to glow, just like Hookfang's had...

Quicker than he'd seen it though it was gone.

Noticing that the silence was seeming to get longer though, Fury was obviously having some thoughts he wasn't going to share anytime soon, Aster cleared out his throat.

"So, you guys getting anything to eat? Anything I could make you?" Aster asked while the male in front of him lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"No, actually I just came to drop something off to you that you forget to get before you left." Fury said as the others brows furrowed together.

He'd forgotten something yesterday? Like what? He hadn't even really brought anything over to Fury's house other than his jacket, and he'd made sure to pick that up before he had slipped out the door. Other than that though there was nothing that was coming to mind at the mention of forgotten items, so what on earth was Fury talking about?

The younger male however made a small 'come here' gesture with his finger, beckoning Aster to lean over the counter some to hear whatever he was going to say. Before he could do anything Fury had grabbed his face gently with both of his rough hands and brought their faces close. Aster felt his mind blank out on him when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips press against his own. Just a moment, it only last a few precious seconds before it was over and Fury was pulling back, his face a light shade of pink and a nearly giddy grin spreading over his lips.

Aster on the other hand was floored, not able to press a single word passed his lips as he just stood there, looking and yet not really seeing anything around him.

The dark haired male on the other hand snickered before turning his attention to the door his brother had disappeared behind minutes ago.

"Hiccup! Come on, we're going!" He called out, earning back a small squeak in surprise before the boy was rushing through the door to join his brothers side. Turning his attention back to Aster as he through an arm around Hiccup's shoulder Fury gave him a small wave as he started to the door. "See you later Aster. Maybe we'll stop by for lunch."

All Aster could do was wave back, his mind still in a haze over something so simple while the two brothers walked out the door. In no time at all Jack was by his side, looking just as dazed as he was. Neither of the two commented on the others condition, choosing to keep quiet and continuing to bask in the moment they each just had.

"They're going to be the end of us Jack." Aster said, his voice still light as the white haired teen nodded his head.

"Ya."

A second later though and Jack snapped out of it as he turned on Aster faster than bad cheese.

"Wait a second! The guy you were talking about yesterday was Fury! Seriously!?"

Oops...

"Shit."

**Winder:** Okie dokie! So that's the next chapter of Magic. :) Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading! :D **XaLo:** Well welcome to the club bud! :D It's great having you here! :) I know what you mean about HiJack though, my all time first OTP ever! XD Hay if you're a fan of them both now you should check out the Vampire Hunter comic story that involves them both on DA, it's so cute! Me and my little sister just fell in love with it! **PantlessPage:** I know right? They might as well create chants and all wear the same clothes or something. **Tossedthrough:** Bwahaha, I gave him some more hints towards that in this one, shouldn't be to long now before he finds out I hope since that's when the fun really starts. :) I know right? Can you imagine how big that house must be to fit them all inside? And how much they must pay in insurance...oooo... Hope this chap makes up for their late date. :) **Kigen Dawn:** I know right? Bunny and Hiccup should totally hangout and talk about how Jack and Fury manage to do that to them all the time and than make a plan to get back at them for once. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Do You Believe in Magic

"Okay, now you're just going to slowly let it go." Fury instructed carefully, his shape eyed gaze never once leaving the palms of his little brother's hands.

Hiccup almost seemed as if he couldn't move though, his breath was coming out short and quick as his large green eyes were glued to his fingertips. His little mouth was hanging open as his brows drew together and the tiniest amount of sparks finally danced across his hands.

"I can't do this Toothless." He muttered out quickly, shaking his head without ever taking his eyes off of the surging power that was snaking it's way out.

Before he could lower his hands though Fury snatched his wrists and forced his brother to look at him.

"Yes you can Hic. You're going to do fine. Now just breath." He said as he slowly breathed in and out, bringing the small brunet into the rhythm with him as he continued. "It's going to be okay just stay focused."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay."

That seemed to be the only word that Hiccup could squeeze out as he trained his gaze more on his hands than anything else in the dark room. With a deep breath his eyes seemed to glow a bright green, lighting up the dull room as Fury slowly let his wrists go and sat back on his heels. He watched as Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes narrowing as the sparks snapped and clawed at the air, appearing for a few seconds before they seemed to disappear into the darkness of the room.

Soon the random sparks seemed to twist and turn. Moving as if they were trying to form a shape while Hiccup bit down on his bottom lip, little beads of sweat gathering across his brow as the shape came to life. Tips of the wings were the first to appear, followed by a long tail, legs, both back and front, stuck out of the small body in his palms. The head was the last to appear and when it had Hiccup couldn't stop the tiny noise of delight at what was standing proudly in his hands.

"The Night Fury." Fury whispered, his own smile forcing it's way across his lips as him and Hiccup locked their gazes.

Just as quick as the image had come it disappeared, leaving behind nothing other than a strong flash of light before both brothers were left blinking in the darkness. Getting up from his squatting position Fury groped around for the string that was attached to the light switch. Once he located it he gave a simple tug and the small space was soon flooded with light. Turning his attention down to Hiccup he grinned at him as the small boy sat on the ground, his hands shaking from the use of power that had been running through his body seconds ago, but his lips stretched into a full fledged grin as he gazed up at his older brother.

"We're the same Toothless."

Beaming down at the other Fury nodded his head quickly. Soon he was kneeling to the ground again, bringing his hand up behind Hiccup's head and pulling the boy close until their foreheads met.

"Mom and Dad would have been proud of you Hic." He said, his gaze narrowing in on the small bout of sadness buried in the depths of his brothers starling green orbs.

"Ya," he said, his eyes sliding closed as he dropped his head on his brother's strong shoulder, "I'm sure they would have."

Fury let out a small sigh, allowing his brother the time he needed before he patted the boy's back, signalling him to stand. With both of them on their feet Fury ruffled the boy's hair before tilting his head to the door, motioning for the newly made shifter to go first. Hiccup pinched his lips together tightly, his eyes becoming determined as he pushed the door open and than, tripped and landed flat on his face.

Slapping a hand over his mouth to stop his own laughter, Fury closed his eyes for a moment, taking time to get himself under control before he cleared his throat. Stepping out of the room he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and hoisted him to his feet. Turning his attention to the five others in the room he gave a proud smile as he nodded his head.

"Night Fury."

The room was completely silent, for about two seconds, after that it was shattered as everyone seemed to come forward at once. Stormfly trapped the boy into a giant hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him before Meatlug joined in with them, giving them both a strong enough hug to almost crush both of their ribs. The twins, Barf and Belch, snaked around the group, getting behind the boy and each ruffling his hair before rubbing their cheeks against his.

Fury just snickered at the group while he carefully made his way around them, making sure not to interrupt Stormfly's talk of the different flight styles and Meatlug's advice on hovering. With his hands in his pockets he walked up to the only one who stayed back, leaning on the counter as his eyes gazed out the front door, watching for any passersby. Stopping next to him Fury leaned back against the support, bending one leg at the knee to rest his foot against the wall.

"Guess you'll easy up a bit on him now hm?" Hook said, finally taring his attention away from the door as he turned his golden eyes to the boy beside him.

Fury simply shrugged though, glancing over at his brother before turning his attention back to the blond male.

"Maybe." He muttered, narrowing his gaze as a sudden white haired male came to mind.

Hookfang simply chuckled though, as if he knew what was going on in his head and just who he was thinking about. Pushing himself away from the counter he pulled a cigaret out of his pocket before placing it between his lips.

"I'm not going to lie, I thought he wasn't going to get one for awhile." Fury said, his lips pulling down into a frown as he turned back to his brother once more. "I almost took him out of school actually. I thought that if he did get it, it was going to be during class or something and than everyone might see it, or they could have gotten hurt."

"Surprised you didn't." Hookfang muttered the tip of his thumb lighting up with a small flame that he quickly fed the end of his cig to. "Those pent up late bloomers have a lot of energy."

"I stole some of it." Fury shrugged as he easily snatched the object away from his friend, rubbing the end between two fingers. "He did have a lot but i managed to take most of it so he had better control."

The male next to him blinked slowly at his now empty hand while he hummed along with Fury's words.

"To bad you didn't fry your own ass with it."

"I love you to Hook." Fury muttered back as he pressed the object back in the others hand. "Go smoke that outside jackass."

"Uhg, I don't want to." Hookfang groaned as he dropped his head back. "Every time I do I run into that boytoy of yours." He grumbled, his words making a splash of colour cover Fury's cheeks while his turned to glare at him. "I mean I see why you put up with dating a human, the guy's hot, I'm not gonna lie, but holy shit Fury, he's an ass." He grumbled as Fury pushed himself off of the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what? No one like us is?" Fury spat out sharply, his eyes glowing as a small amount of power throbbed off of him.

Everyone jumped when the lights flickered before some of them cracked and shattered, raining down on the empty floors when the others jumped out of the way. Some of the mirrors and other glass objects around the room shattered as well, some of them even pouring different coloured liquids all over the floor that stained the dark wood. One of the support beams let out a loud groan, before a sharp noise rang out, sounding like a gun shot as it snapped and crashed heavily to the ground. Neither Fury nor Hookfang turned away from each other. Neither one of them willing to be the first to drop their gaze. However Hookfang also wasn't an idiot, and dropped his eyes and his head in submission at the smaller male next to him. Fury seemed to take the apologize, nodding his head shortly at the other while the lights stabilized once more, shedding light on the newly made destruction.

They had just finished working on everything too...

Turning his attention to the others he felt his frown growing when he noticed that they were going to have to buy some new bulbs and clean up some broken glass before anyone got hurt. He'd almost forgotten the rest of his group was there until Hiccup moved up to his side and gave his older brother a small smile.

"Um, would you teach me how to shift Fury?"

It was a useless question. He knew that he would never have to ask Fury that, he would do anything for his little brother no questions asked. In proof he'd even set up a section in the woods for them to practice at the moment Hiccup had shifted. Hiccup wasn't asking that kind of question though, they all knew that something had just pissed him off greatly, Hic was just trying to take his mind off of it.

Smiling at the small, awkward male Fury nodded his head, a smile blooming over his face as he reached out and wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders.

"Sure thing Hic."

(Hugs)

Jack couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face as he continued to watch the fuming Aster. Sure maybe picking on his brother for his little crush wasn't a very nice thing to do, and it was a crush no matter how much the silver haired adult tried to deny it, but it really was just to good. It seemed like it had been years since his older brother had even really shown any interest in anyone, and he actually seemed kind of taken with this guy. The fact that it was the older brother of the guy he was crushing on didn't hurt either.

If Jack could get them to go on more and more dates and wire their minds to only think of one another, than he would never have to worry about Fury watching every move he made on Hiccup. He'd be in the clear for wooing the adorable brunet with no interruption. Or creepy background music that seemed to appear whenever Fury was around and reminded him a little to much of a horror movie. That could have been in his head though...

So, now all he had to do was get his brother to think more and more about Fury, but he had a feeling that would be all to easy. Maybe though, he could get Hiccup in on it too. After all he'd really been sending out the 'vibes' to the kid that he was interested, and if that kiss on the cheek before he ran off was anything to go by Hiccup was really picking up on it and was showing his own level of interest.

Turning his attention back to his flushed faced brother Jack allowed a wick smirk to crawl over his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what happened last night between you guys?" He asked, loving the way his brothers face got even darker as he scrubbed harder at the already spotless table. "I didn't hear you come home until, like," Jack hummed his eyes glancing up as he tried to remember when his brother had opened his door to check on him had happened, "two or so maybe." He finished, grinning evilly as he thought up any reason adults would stay out so late. "You two weren't frick fracking were you?"

A loud yelp was the only thing to leave his mouth when Aster snapped the cloth at his hand, leaving a bright red mark in its wake.

"Just where did you learn that kind of language Jack?" He growled as his eyes narrowed sharply at his little brother.

Frowning before turning to his hand and rubbing at the irritated skin softly he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling.

"I am in high school." The white haired teen muttered. "And I'm not a complete idiot."

Aster only glared at him even more. Jack ignored him though, taking a seat on one of the many empty chairs before pouting at the table top. It wasn't long before Aster had let out a log sigh and pulled up a chair next to his brother. Gently he took Jack's hand and placed the cloth over it, dulling the sting as he shifted almost awkwardly in his seat.

"Sorry." He mumbled after a moment of silence. "I don't think I meant for it to hurt that much."

"Oh please." Jack said, dropping his chin in his hand, "we're brothers. Like we haven't done a lot worse."

"Right," Aster agreed, removing the cloth to see that the red had reduced to a soft pink, "you mean like that time that you broke my leg?"

Jack felt himself go stiff at the mention of that, his head jerking off his hand as his lips quivered together for a moment before prying apart and allowing a bark of a laugh slip by.

"Oh ya." He said, his mouth twitching at the corners to give a shaky grin. "I completely forgot about that."

"How convenient." Aster smirked, leaning back on his chair while Jack stuck out his tongue. "And no, for your perverted information, we did **not** do anything."

"You totally wanted to though." Jack said, not able to help himself with the low blow shot, getting back at his brother for the rat tail.

"Jack!"

"Oh my god you did!" Jack said, roaring out in laughter as he jumped away from the table just in time to avoid being grabbed by the older male.

"Jack that is completely inappropriate!" Aster growled as he got up and started going after his brother.

Jack was nimble, Jack was quick, ducking under tables and hoping over the counter as he continued to snicker at the enraged male.

"Jeepers, and I thought I just called you 'Bunny' since your ears were so big. I had no idea you thought like one too!"

"Jack I swear I'm going to...!"

"Is this a bad time?"

Being caught off guard by the voice Jack came to a halt. Unfortunately Aster was also distracted and forgot to stop. Both of them slammed into each other, crashing to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs not even a few short seconds after the question had been uttered. Jack was the first to get his barrings though, shoving his brother's heavy body off of him before he jumped to his feet.

"Not at all Fury." He said, a wavering smile coming to his lips as he placed his hands behind his back. "We were just discussing the habits of rabbits."

Fury made a small, 'ah' sound, raising his brows with the word while Aster quickly got himself up and brushed himself off.

"There anything I can do for you Fury?" Aster asked while Jack stared at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Did Aster's voice always do that whenever this guy was around? Hm...

He would have time to debate on that later. For right now however the only thing that he had to focus on was trying to make a good impression on Fury so that he'd let him date Hiccup. Running around the store like an idiot probably wasn't the best thing for that either.

"Give you three guesses as to why I'm here." Fury smirked, seeming to forget that Jack was even in the room at all as he clasped his hands around the back of a chair and leaned slightly over it.

Jack felt his brows pull together when Aster smirked back and looked away, pretending to think about it as he threw the cloth across his shoulder.

"Let's see. We're closed, so I highly doubt you came in here for food." He said as he drew closer while Fury lifted one hand to raise a single finger.

"That's one." He said, neither of them seeming to notice when Jack took a small step back.

"Hm," Aster hummed, now resting his chin in his hand as he thought some more, "I didn't forget anything last night that you didn't give me."

Why did that sound so wrong to the white haired teen?

"Two," Fury grinned as he brought up another finger, "you've only got one more."

"Wait a second." Aster said, finally reaching the chair the other was leaning on as he dropped his hands to join Fury's lone one. "What do I get if I get it right?"

Jack's jaw just about hit the floor as he watched his older brother bring himself so close to the other that their lips were just hovering a few mere centimetres away. He'd never seen this side of Bunny before, and he was sure after this he didn't want to see it again.

"What would you like?" Fury asked, tilting his head to the side as his eyes lowered down to Aster's lips.

Jack felt like he'd just lost his lunch.

"I'll let you decide." Aster purred while Jack gagged in the background, still going completely unnoticed.

"Alright than." Fury agreed while his gaze raised back up to the other green orbs. "What's your third guess?"

Jack felt his lips pull apart to form a disgusted grimace when Aster took a hold of the others counting hand and loosened the fingers until the were lightly entangled together.

"Could it be something about the date?"

Date? Aster had another date with this guy? Why didn't they just tare each others clothes off now and get it over with?

Fury just smiled though, nearly catching Jack off guard at how open and honest it was. All he ever got from the dark haired ninja was a tight lipped grin when Hiccup told him to be nice. Jack's mind turned back to them though when Fury pulled back a little, seeming to add distance just to tease his brother.

"You're good." The older male said as he allowed another smirk to slid over his face. "You forgot to mention when you wanted to go."

That seemed to catch Aster off guard as he pulled back for a moment, his mouth opening before slipping closed while his brows pulled together.

"I did?"

"Mmhm." Fury tasked, seconds before his eyes darted to the side and his shoulders shrugged. "That or I just forgot what it was and was trying to blame you for it. Whichever story makes you happier."

Holy shit could these two be anymore into each other? Maybe he should call up the wedding planners or something...

"We could go tomorrow." Aster said with a nod of his head, as if to confirm his own idea.

"Sounds good. I'll leave early tomorrow than, I'm sure the others won't mind." Fury said, moving back in place so that they were close again. "You want your prize now or later?"

"Later! For the love of god! Later!" Jack yelled, making both of them jump as if they just remembered he was there. "I'm going to have to wash out my innocent eyes after this!" He grumbled while he rubbed harshly at his eyelids, not caring at the moment if he looked like an immature little shit.

He might have been happy for his brother and now he knew how easy his plan was going to be, but ugh- it was so gross! This was his older brother! It was just- EW!

"Oh ya, hi Jack."

And suddenly the Fury he knew was back. Peering out at them from behind his hands he was relived to see that they were standing a healthy distance from each other now, Fury simply staring at him with a blank face and his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Aster on the other hand looked as if he wanted to kill Jack at this very second. Not that Jack could blame him of course, if Bunny would have interrupted a good moment he was having with Hiccup he would have freaked. Still though, he had being the little brother on his side.

They were all silent as the awkwardness hung over the two brothers, Fury not seeming fazed by it at all. With a roll of his eyes though he quickly landed a peck on the silver haired male's cheek while he was still distracted on his brother. Aster was quick to turn around though as the dark haired male gave him a small grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aster." He said, his voice seeming a lot more professional as he turned back to the door.

"Uh ya, oh wait-! No Fury I-!" But the door had already slid closed, blocking out the rest of what he could have said.

Jack felt his body freeze when Aster turned back to glare at him, his eyes seeming to be ablaze with pure...well, fury.

"What the hell Jack!" He growled as he threw his arms in the air.

"What? You guys were two seconds away from choking each other with your tongues! I don't want to see that!" Jack snapped back as he stuck out his tongue and shook his head from side to side. "When I said that you wanted to sleep together I have no idea that you'd do it right in front of me."

"Ew Jack! For the love of...argg!" Aster snarled as his face went bright red while he quickly ran his hand through his hair. "That's just, you're just-! We're just going on one date okay? That's it, just one."

"Really?" Jack muttered as he placed a fist on his hip and raised his other hand to grip at the bottom of his chin. "Because to me it looked like you guys totally wanted each other." He stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the way his brother's whole face and neck started to blush. "And I don't just mean for like sex and what not..."

"Jack!"

"..Fury seemed genuinely happy to be around you, and you seemed the same way." The white haired teen stated as he hopped up on one of the tables and rested his elbow on his knees before he plopped his head in his hands. "You should think of actually going out."

"We barely know each other Jack." Aster said, seeming to be trying to think of anything he could in order to support his case.

"And you're both already infatuated." Jack smirked, stopping any attempts Aster had made in his head. "Face it bro." He chuckled, jumping off of the table and walking up to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder as he grinned up at him. "You lose. That guy's got you under his spell bad."

And Jack's plan was going to be sooo easy...

**Winder:** And there ya go. :) Sorry for the late update but I might not be updating for a bit. I've got thanksgiving weekend and I might be taking my little baby into the store to get fixed. There are so many virus on here it's awful! DX Hope you liked it though! :D First time seeing some of their abilities yay! **Tossedthrough:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! :D And isn't Fury just the smoothest? ;) That boy definitely has some tricks up his sleeves. :) Well you got to see a tiny bit of their powers in this one. Just wait until you can see what Toothless can really do! I can't wait to write it! :D **Monodoof:** Why thank you so much Hun. :) I'm hoping to add a little bit more HiJack in later chapters as it becomes more and more interesting. :) **Avatarinuyasha:** Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter than. :( Hope it was worth it. :) **AlecJohnD:** Good thing you're all caught up now! I know how much it sucks to fall behind in a story and you're sitting there reading it all while all of your friends talk about it and your trying not to listen so no one spoils it. :P Are they not the cutest thing though? XD I would love to meet the person who came up with this ship! I swear I would give them the biggest hug ever! XD **Madara-Sensie: **Glad that you liked it so much. :D It makes me happy to hear that people enjoy y stories! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :) **Jenskuchu:** Hope this is soon enough for you! :D **Pantless Page:** Thank you! :D And the HiJack shall come. Do not worry little one. :) and we got to see Barf and Belch and Meatlug, I mean they weren't described, that will be done from Aster's point of view, but they were brought in! :D **KigenDawn:** Oh my god yes! I can just picture it now! It would be amazing! X) So many ideas... XD ghh


	7. Chapter 7

Do You Believe in Magic

Chapter 7

"Okay Hiccup, Now you're going to have to listen very carefully alright?"

"Toothless." Hiccup moaned as he dropped his head on the back of the chair while the rest of the kids around the table snickered at the two. "You've been going over this all weekend and this morning. I think I know what to do." He said, a small frown covering his lips as he lifted his head back up to look at his brother.

"I know that." Fury grumbled, taking a bite out of his own food before he swallowed and continued. "But you can never know to much and if..."

"It's okay Fury." Astrid said as she came up behind Hiccup, placing her small but strong hands on his shoulders. "We've got him. At least one of us will be in every class of his. We'll all do our part to make sure nothing happens okay?"

Fury just stared at her for a moment, slowly thinking it over in his mind. Really he had already told Hiccup everything to watch out for, he'd warned the boy about what type of behavior could trigger certain things. He'd told him to watch out for other students. He might have lied a little bit about what might happen if he came in close contact with people, but really, like he wanted that white haired devil anywhere near his brother when he had just managed to turn. Still, it would be nice to know that someone else was watching over him too, and really Astrid was one of his best students.

His eyes turned over to the rest of the table, watching Fishlegs as he quickly scratched something down in his book, completely oblivious to anything that was going on. Snotlout was looking at himself and making kissing faces in the back of his spoon, throwing in the occasional wink and flex. The twins were the last he turned to, Ruff heating up her brothers spoon to the point where it turned a flaming red color, and Tuff only retaliating by throwing it in her face.

Astrid he could trust. The rest... not so much.

She seemed to see what he was thinking though as she bit down on her bottom lip, glancing over at the others before turning her attention back to him.

"I'll watch Hiccup during my classes and than during classes we don't have together I'll ask to go to the bathroom and check in on him." She said, waiting for Fury's approval as he thought it over.

"You know, we could always lie and say that it's a special family thing, that we to keep the two together for some reason." Hookfang yawned, walking in the room with a tall cup of coffee.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout cheered, running up to the other and quickly throwing his arms around him while the blond tried to keep himself from spilling his coffee all over the small, but broad, male.

As quick as he was there though Snotlout shot back, clearing his throat as he gave a small punch to the taller male's shoulder, this time nearly making a few drops of coffee fall to the floor.

"I mean how've ya been. Seems like it been awhile since I've seen you."

"Good morning Snotlout." Hookfang chuckled, rolling his eyes as the kids all snickered again, this time even Hiccup and Fury getting in on it.

Not bothering to answer his question though Hookfang just threw his arm around the boy's shoulder before turning his attention back to Fury.

"We could just ask if Astrid could be put in all of his classes if you're that worried about something happening." Hookfang said, taking a sip from his black coffee, pulling Snotlout closer in the process.

"No," Fury sighed as he slowly shook his head, "I don't want to draw any attention to us and I couldn't change Astrid's classes like that. This is high school we're talking about Hookfang, not middle school. They are taking different subjects."

"I wouldn't mind Fury." Astrid said with a shrug of her shoulders while Hiccup looked up at her.

"It's okay Astrid, I appreciate it really, but I'm sure I can control it just fine."

"It takes years to gain proper control Hiccup." Fury said as he turned his gaze away from Hookfang to his little brother. "You've barely had yours for three days."

"Ya, but I've done really well in those three days." Hiccup said as he straightened up in his seat a little. "I'm going to be fine Toothless."

Letting out a long sigh from his noes, Fury allowed his gaze to drop to the top of the table for a moment. Hiccup wasn't anything like him, he had no idea what the boy was capable of doing if something happened, he didn't know if it would be more hazardous to his brother or the students around yet. Hiccup was still way to young at this. Maybe taking him out of school was still an option, maybe he could home school him instead and watch over him extra carefully.

That wouldn't be what Hiccup wanted though, he hated been treated differently than the others.

"Okay fine." He muttered, earning a smile from both Astrid and Hiccup while the boy tried to hold back on a two handed fist raise in victory. "However," Fury threw in, watching as Hiccup seemed to wince before he continued. "If anything happens, you let me know right away okay?"

The young brunet nodded his head quickly, unable to keep the smile from splitting his face in two as he got up and ran to the other side of the table.

"Thank you Toothless!"

Chuckling Fury hugged his little brother back, holding onto him tightly. Letting him go though he ruffled his brother's hair before he nodded to the rest of the kids.

"You all need to get ready for school now. The bus should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Can I skip today?" Snotlout muttered as Hookfang snickered at him.

"Aw, don't want to leave me?" He asked while the young boy's face flushed bright red.

Quickly Snotlout shoved the blond away, only making him laugh a little harder as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Pfft, no. I just don't feel like going to school today. I mean why should I go when I already know everything that they're trying to teach me wrong?" Snotlout scoffed while he took a few steps back, waving his hands around in the air.

"Come on Snotlout." Astrid sighed, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him out with the rest of the kids following behind her.

Fury watched them all leave, keeping his eye on his little brother until he was out of sight. Hookfang soon enough plopped himself down by the other as he sat back in his seat and Fury turned back to his food.

"That kid's adorable." Hookfang snickered as he crossed his free arm over his chest and shook his head.

"You shouldn't tease him so much Hook." Fury grumbled, not once lifting his eyes from his food.

"Can't help it. He just makes it so easy."

"He likes you." Fury mutter while he stole the cup from Hookfang and took a swing of it before the other could protest.

"I know, that's what makes it so much fun." Hook said with a shrug of his shoulder as he waited until the dark haired male was finished with his drink before swiping it back.

Fury was silent for a moment as he just stared at the wall, lost in his thoughts as a certain silver haired male popped into his head.

He couldn't wait until their date tonight, he'd already asked Astrid to watch over his brother for him while he was out and to maybe even go over some of the basics with him. He knew he could trust her with that, after all Astrid was one of his best students. So he could trust that Hiccup was going to be fine while he went out with Aster. Now that he thought about it though what was he supposed to wear? Would it be a going over the top if he tried to look good? Was he supposed to just be wearing casual? Now he remembered that their date was supposed to be going around on the town or something along those lines, or going out to that Red Sleigh place, but what was that place like? What would Aster be wearing? Hopefully nothing.

Fury felt his face going bright red as a small smile crawled over his lips while he played around with his fingers a little bit to try and distract himself from any further thoughts. Really he shouldn't have been thinking thoughts like that so early in the morning, not when it would be on his mind for the rest of the day when there were more concerning things to be worried about.

"You know thinking about him to much is going to rot out your brain." Hookfang grumbled, earning himself the smallest of eye rolls from the other.

"Worry about your own brain rotting." Toothless muttered back, getting up as he snatched Hook's coffee again.

This time instead of giving it back or anything he simply walked out of the room with it and headed up to his own room. He was fully intent to get ready for the day, and maybe bring something along to wear to the date as well, or would that be to 'girl' like? Wouldn't Aster appreciate it though if he changed out of his work clothes after they were done? Or would Aster continue to wear what he always wore at work too? Not that Fury would mind if he did. Those semi formal dress shirts and jeans really did look good on the older male.

Hm, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought...

(I warp it with aluminum foil. Foil!)

Alright, this wasn't going to be so hard. Everyone was just overreacting. After all there were barely any people other than his group that talked to him anyways. Other than them the only person that he really had to worry about was...

"Hiccup!"

Oh ya...right...

"Jack." Hiccup greeted, a forced chuckle passing by his lips as he made sure to move just out of the way of the boy's arm which was seconds away from landing across his shoulders, nearly bumping into Astrid as he did so. "How's your day been going so far?" He asked, trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashed across the others face.

Jack for his part managed to cover it well as he instead used the out stretched hand to run through his crisp white locks while he let out a small snicker.

"I was forced to watch Fury and Aster flirting it up yesterday." He said, making Hiccup's head tilt as a small smile slid over his face. "Oh, hey Astrid, sorry, didn't see you there."

"Hi Jack." Astrid said, giving the other a slight smirk as she shifted the bag on her shoulders. "What's this about Toothless and your brother?" She asked, seeming to try and ease Hiccup a little bit by taking the attention away from his odd behavior.

"Well Fury stopped by our shop yesterday as we were closing up and I swear that it looked like they were seconds away from tonguing each other." Jack gagged, sticking out his tongue to further prove his point while the other two chuckled.

"I think it's nice that Fury finally has someone." Astrid said, shrugging her shoulders lightly while Hiccup tried to think of how he would have felt to see his brother acting all goo goo over someone.

It was almost bad enough at home with Fury sometimes zoning out and going all doe eyed until someone broke him out of it. He could still remember when they had all caught the two at the railing, they had been so into each other that they hadn't even noticed that the kids were there until Astrid had basically yelled at them. From his years of experience with his brother nothing ever made Fury zone out that much, he just wished he could understand what Fury found so appealing about the guy.

Than again he could have just been thinking that because he was really more interested in everything Jack rather than his older brother. So if he was looking at it that way than maybe it made sense as to why his brother was so... off, lately.

"At least Aster's better than the last one." He mumbled out absently, not even realizing what he was letting slip until Astrid gave him a quick elbow in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?" He groaned, rubbing his sore arm while she shot him a leveled glare.

"What was wrong with the last one?"

Hearing Jack ask that question made him realize his mistake as he cursed himself out mentally before turning back to face the confused face of the handsome white haired teen.

"It's nothing Jack, just thinking out loud." He said, waving his hand with a forced smile that Jack seemed to see right through.

Instead of saying anything more on the matter though Jack just raised a single brow slightly and hoisted his bag further on his shoulders.

"You feeling okay today Hic?" He asked, his hand already reaching out to touch the boy's forehead.

Remembering his brother's words from this morning Hiccup let out a small squeak as he shot back from the hand as if it was on fire, running himself into the lockers and than face planting an open locker door when he tried to continue as if nothing had happened.

He let out a muffled curse as he rubbed his hand down his face, feeling the heat radiating off of it from his embarrassment while Astrid's snickers drifted over his ears. She really wasn't helping him like she was supposed to be. Couldn't she had stood in between them or something? Or maybe at least warned him that Jack was coming?

Turning back to look at the two though he only felt worse at seeing the look on Jack's face. His brows were drawn slightly together, and his mouth was partly open in a frown as his hand slowly dropped back to his side. After a moment his blue eyes dropped to the side and his jaw clenched tightly as his free hand gripped so tightly around the worn straps of his bag that they turned white.

It was moments like these that Hiccup hated that he wasn't allowed to tell people what he was.

"Um, sorry Jack, I just ah, just been a little jumpy." He quickly shoved out, earning a look from Astrid as if she was trying to tell him that it sounded like the worst excuse she ever heard.

"That's okay."

The cheeriness in his voice was so forced that it nearly made him cringe as Hiccup only felt worse when he realized that Jack wouldn't even look up at him.

"I just have some things to get done before class starts, you know I didn't do any of the homework last night and you know how teachers are." He chuckled weakly before giving a small wave to the two and a closed lip smile. "Later."

Hiccup watched Jack go until he was out of sight, disappearing around a crowed corner while his thin shoulders slouched forward.

"Well, I am undoubtedly the worst person ever." He mutter while Astrid dropped a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiccup." She grinned, seeming to find the whole thing slightly amusing as they continued down the hall. "You are the worst at hiding it though."

"Thank you Astrid. That really helps." He muttered dryly, shooting her a small glare before his frown was back as he turned to where Jack had gone. "He's not really doing homework is he?"

It was a question, but they both already knew the answer as Astrid quickly shook her head and finally pulled up to her locker.

"No way. First day I was in class I watched as he got a detention for homework that was due two weeks ago, on top of a whole bunch of other assignments too." She said, sliding her bag off of her shoulder and digging through it for a moment.

"He's going to hate me." Hiccup groaned as he dropped his head in his hands while dropping himself back against a locker.

"It's only going to be until you get better at controlling it Hiccup. It's not forever." Astrid said, pulling some books out of her bag and trading them with the ones in her locker.

"You heard my brother." Hiccup grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That could take years."

"So what?" Astrid said with a shrug as she got her bag back on her shoulders before turning to face him. "Are you actually..."

"I like Jack Astrid."

The two just stared at each other for a moment, blue locking with green as everything seemed to stop for the two of them. Astrid's gaze didn't stay on his long though as they drifted to the lockers behind him.

"Hiccup." She muttered lowly reaching out and pulling him away from the dull containers.

Looking over his shoulder to see what she was seeing he couldn't stop himself from hopping away when he noticed that the lockers had started to cave in on themselves, as if they had been turned into nothing more than a flexible rubber.

"Keep your moods in check Hiccup." She whispered, pulling him away and seamlessly blending in to the crowd before anyone knew that they were there in the first place. By the time anyone noticed anything was wrong with the lockers they were already half way down the hallway.

"I did that?" Hiccup said, his mouth falling open as he looked over his shoulder at the few kids that were gathered around the still soft doors, some of them yelping in pain when they went to poke at them.

"Yup." The blond girl sighed while she threw an arm around his shoulders. "Okay listen."

Turning his head to face her at the tone of her voice Hiccup felt his brows pull together as he noticed the serious look that she had across her face. "If you want to be able to hang out with Jack safely than you're going to need some hardcore training."

"Fury said that..."

"Fury is going to go easy on you Hiccup. You're his brother and a late bloomer." Astrid stated while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, don't hold back."

"I'm not as good as Fury, but I have better control than anyone else in the group and I can teach you." She suggested while Hiccup finally caught on to what she was saying.

"You're going to help me so I can hangout with Jack?" He said, unable to keep the grin from his face as she blew a few strands of her bangs from her face.

"Yup."

Before she could do anything or even protest Hiccup caught her up in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The only thing he got in return was a sharp punch to his arm.

"Hey, knock it off." She grumbled, shoving the chuckling male off of her. "Geez, you and Fury both pinning after humans." She grumbled while he only stuck his tongue out at her.

"There's nothing wrong with them Astrid."

"Whatever you say Hiccup." She sighed, rolling her eyes again before she placed her hands on her hips. "We're going to start tonight, while Fury's out on his date."

Hiccup could only nod his head, unable to keep the grin off of his face. He couldn't wait until he was going to be able to hang out with Jack without having to worry about hurting him. He'd seen first hand with Fury what could happen if they lost control. It wasn't pretty and left a lot of people hurt or worse. This way though he was going to be able to cut down his learning by a few years, after all, he'd watched Fury teach Astrid everything, and than would continue watching as she would spend hours and hours perfecting anything that she could, never happy with anything less than perfect.

"I'm ready to start whenever you are."


End file.
